Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Masih ingatkah kalian padaku? Kuharap kalian mengingatnya, hm tapi mungkin akan kuperjelas sekali lagi. Aku, Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis yang mulai hari ini berumur seratus sepuluh tahun kalau kalian boleh lihat, wujudku masihlah sangat muda, sekitar tujuh belasan. Keturunan bangsa Vampire, dan aku harap kalian tidak terkejut. Chap Update! RnR Minna :D
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Sequel '****Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1 : Seven Years Old Me?!**

* * *

**Hinata Pov :**

* * *

Masih ingatkah kalian padaku? Kuharap kalian mengingatnya, hm~ tapi mungkin akan kuperjelas sekali lagi,

Ehem!

Aku, Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis yang mulai hari ini berumur seratus sepuluh tahun kalau kalian boleh lihat, wujudku masihlah sangat muda, sekitar tujuh belasan. Keturunan bangsa _Vampire_, dan aku harap kalian tidak terkejut.

Oke, hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu,

"..."

Kenapa aku begitu singkat memberikan perkenalan pada kalian semua, hah~ mudah saja, itu semua karena-

**Brak! Bruk!**

"Hinata_-sama_, sudah kami katakan untuk tidak kemana-mana hari ini?!" seruan para pelayan yang terdengar nyaring semakin memekakkan gendang telingaku. Tak tahukah mereka kalau sekarang ini aku butuh ketenangan,

Ya, dengan berjalan-jalan santai keluar dari rumah besar ini tentunya.

"Argh! Berisik tinggalkan aku sendiri!" aku berseru kencang, seraya mempercepat langkah, mencoba melarikan diri dari pengawasan pelayan-pelayan yang di minta khusus oleh kedua orang tua dan kakak sepupuku.

Ah! Mereka terlalu berlebihan! Inilah yang membuatku malas menjelaskan panjang lebar pada kalian.

"Ta..tapi Hinata_-sama_, tubuh anda-"

Perkataan mereka segera kuhentikan, dengan pandangan tajam keahlianku, "Jangan berlebihan, aku ini hanya-"

"Hachiiii!"

**Srot!** Suara ingus tertarik dan suara bersin keras, membuat seisi lorong rumah terdiam, pelayan-pelayan yang mengejarku pun dapat kulihat tengah menahan tawa mereka!

Membuatku kesal setengah mati! Aku di permalukan!

"Na..Nah, anda sudah lihat sendiri kan Hinata_-sama_, hari ini bukan hari yang-"

"_Urusai!_! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku mau jalan-jalan di kota sebentar saja!" teriakku menahan marah plus malu.

"..."

Yah, seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, suara bersin dan ingus itu berasal dariku.

"..."

Mau tertawa? Silahkan? Tapi awas saja akibatnya!

"Hachii!" aku bersin sekali lagi, untung saja piyama yang tadi sempat aku gunakan sudah kuganti jadi tidak usah malu saat ingin berkeliling di kota nanti.

"Hinata_-sama_, ka..kau tidak boleh berpergian saat siang, kesehatan anda sedang menurun dan bisa saja sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi!" seru pelayan itu kembali, membuat mau tak mau seringaian di wajahku bertambah~

'Ha~ berbahaya kata mereka? Justru hari-hari seperti ini yang sangat kuharapkan!' batinku senang~

**Hinata Pov End~**

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Masih dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya, Hinata terus saja berlari meski hidungnya terasa gatal ingin bersin. Ia tahu harus kemana sekarang!

"Yoshha! Ini dia hari yang kutunggu!" teriak gadis itu, seraya berlari cepat, sehingga membuat semua pelayannya kelimpungan mengejarnya.

"Hinata_-sama_!"

"..."

"..."

Terus berlari selama hampir lima belas menit, gadis itu menengok ke belakang dengan cepat kembali, dan-

**Siing~** sepi,

'Haha~ jangan meremehkan kemampuan berlariku~' Melihat tidak ada lagi pelayan yang mengejarnya, masih terus berlari-lari di lorong rumahnya, begitu melihat sebuah tikungan, ia segera berbelok cepat, dan menuju sebuah ruangan di sana. Yah, daripada rencana jalan-jalannya terganggu karena semua pelayan itu mengejarnya, lebih baik ia melakukan sedikit penyamaran untuk tubuhnya.

Dan itu semua bisa ia dapatkan dengan gampang~

**[...]**

**Brak!** Pintu coklat di depannya segera ia buka cepat, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Manik Lavendernya menelurusuri ruangan yang cahaya penerangannya sengaja di redupkan itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menangkap seseorang yang di carinya.

"Kabuto-san!" gadis indigo itu segera menghampiri seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah asyik meramu hasil percobaannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata_-sama_?" masih berkonsentrasi dengan percobaannya, laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu hanya menanggapi singkat. Sukses, membuat Hinata merengut kesal, tapi segera ia lupakan, mengingat kalau sekarang ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Kabuto-san, hari ini kau punya ramuan baru tidak?" tanyanya cepat, wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan dokter sekaligus _profesor _di kediamannya ini.

Kabuto terdengar menghela napasnya panjang, "Hah~ dua hari lalu Hinata_-sama_ sudah menghabiskan semua ramuan buatanku~" desahnya.

"Hee, itu kan beda, hari ini-Hachii- aku ingin...meminta ramuan yang cocok untuk kondisiku sekarang, aku ingin menyamar agar tidak ada orang yang tahu keberadaanku~" ujarnya seraya memberikan senyuman jahil andalannya.

"Hinata_-sama_, lebih baik anda mengikuti semua perkataan kedua orang tua anda, beristhirahatlah~"

"Kabuto-san! Kau tahu kan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu!" Hinata berseru kesal, tidak terima.

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Nah, makanya, ini kesempatan dimana aku bisa berjalan-jalan di siang hari tanpa menggunakan sedikit pun obat-obatanmu dan payung menyebalkan milikku." Jelasnya sekali lagi.

Kabuto berniat menyanggah perkataan gadis indigo di belakangnya itu lagi, "Tapi Hinata_-sama_-"

**Cling!**

Pandangan kilat Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "Berikan saja, atau aku akan- Hachii!" belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Hinata keburu bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ughh, Kabuto-san!"

"..."

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi,

"Hah, baik, baik, pilih saja ramuan-ramuan yang ada di rak sana, tapi ingat efeknya hanya bisa bertahan tujuh jam saja, saat matahari terbenam nanti." Jelas laki-laki perak itu pelan, sambil tak lupa menunjukkan tempat di rak dekat peralatan-peralatannya.

Dan Hinata tak bisa tersenyum lebih senang lagi, "Oke!" gadis itu berseru kencang, dan segera berlari menuju rak-rak yang di tunjuk profesornya.

Meneliti lima buah botol ramuan kecil di sana, dan mencoba memilih salah satu, semuanya memiliki warna yang menarik, tapi kenapa tidak penjelasan apa-apa di jadi sedikit bingung,

"Hm, menurutmu yang mana lebih bagus, Kabuto-san?"

"Yang mana saja aman."

"..." berpikir sejenak lagi, sampai saat maniknya menangkap sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kelima botol ramuan tadi.

"Hah~ baiklah kalau begitu, aku pilih yang ini saja," warna biru yang jernih itu menarik perhatiannya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi-

Tangannya mengambil ramuan kecil itu, menimang-nimangnya sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia membuka tutup botol itu pelan,

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi,

"Aku minum," Ia menegak ramuan kecil itu cepat, saat seluruh isi botol itu habis.

"Jadi apa reaksinya?" setengah mengernyit kecil, karena rasa yang di kecapnya sangat pahit.

"Sebentar Hinata-sama akan tahu~" Kabuto masih dengan perhatian yang tertuju pada ramuan barunya, melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Mencoba menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati, mengira-ngira apa percobaannya akan berhasil lagi?

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga..

**Poooff~**

Kepulan asap ringan langsung terlihat, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hinata. Membuat si empunya sedikit panik, "O..oi, Kabuto-san, ini benar-benar aman kan?" tanyanya cepat.

"Aman, Hinata_-sama_~"

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa, perlahan-lahan baju yang ia pakai terasa longgar, apa dia yang terlalu kurus atau dietnya selama ini berhasil?!

"Lh..Lho! Ke..kenapa bajuku melonggar seperti ini!" pekiknya panik, saat kabut yang menyelimutinya, menghalangi gadis ini untuk melihat sekitar,

"Tenang saja,"

"Tapi kan-" perkataannya terhenti seketika, saat kabut yang menyelimutinya perlahan-lahan memudar, dan mengembalikan penglihatannya kembali..

"..."

Baju terasa longgar-

"Sejak kapan tanganku jadi mungil seperti ini?!"

Tangannya yang mengecil-

**Plok,** tangan mungilnya alih-alih memegang dada miliknya reflek, "Kemana dada kebanggaanku!"

Dadanya yang ikut mengecil-

Serta,

"Lho, suaraku kenapa berubah seperti anak kecil!"

"..."

"Ramuan terbaruku,"

Saat kabut itu perlahan menghilang, Hinata terkejut minta ampun, mendapati dirinya kini menengadah menatap profesor di depan sana. "Kabuto-san! Aku...tubuhku kenapa mengecil!" barulah dia sadar kalau, tubuhnya kali ini menciut! Persis seperti tubuh anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun!

"Ramuan membuat kembali masa kanak-kanakmu~" barulah laki-laki perak itu sadar, ternyata putri majikannya itu mengambil ramuan pengubah usianya.

"Apa!" Hinata sukses berteriak keras, bukan ini yang dia mau!

"Itu aman kok, Hinata_-sama_~" Kabuto masih menatap santai gadis indigo itu, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Mana mungkin dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini aku bisa berjalan santai di kota!"

Masih berusaha menahan tawa, "Ehem, tenang saja Hinata-sama, efek dari ramuan itu hanya berjalan tujuh jam saja, dan ramuan itu hanya membuat pertahanan anda melemah sejenak." jelasnya singkat,

"Eh! Tapi aku-"

"Ingat Hinata_-sama_, kejadian anda hari ini hanya terjadi sepuluh tahun sekali. Keadaan tubuh anda yang melemah akibat serangan penyakit itu, dan mungkin saja besok anda sudah sembuh lagi."

Hinata terdiam, "..." sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan _profesornya._

"Kau benar."

"Nah, daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik segera melakukan rencana anda, ingat batas waktunya sampai sore nanti, dan sekarang baru saja pukul sebelas."

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Hinata kembali menghela napasnya panjang. 'Hah, pikirkan saja sisi positifnya!' batinnya keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya singkat.

Yossh berjalan-jalan di siang hari merupakan kesukaannya sejak dulu! Itu lebih menarik daripada berburu pada malam hari, sepi, gelap dan membosankan. Hinata hanya bisa berjalan di siang hari, kalau memakai payung khusus buatan keluarganya, yang mencegah sinar matahari menembus sampai ke kulitnya, dan beberapa obat-obatan dari Kabuto yang membuat tubuhnya kebal terhadap sinar matahari selama tiga jam.

"..."

Itu sangat melelahkan!

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lebar, mengepalkan kedua tangannya semangat. Jarang-jarang dia sesemangat ini, "Oh, oh! Kabuto-san! Kau masih menyimpan kotak yang kutitipkan di ruanganmu kan?!" serunya cepat,

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan, aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi!"

"Baik, baik, tapi jangan membukanya di sini, aku bisa muntah-muntah melihatnya," melihat anggukan kecil Hinata, laki-laki perak itu segera berjalan menuju lemarinya.

Mencoba mengambil sebuah kotak di sana, dan dengan cepat memberikannya pada Hinata,

"..."

"Ini,"

"_Arigatou _Kabuto-san!" saking semangatnya, hampir saja ia membuka kotak itu di sana, sebelum Kabuto berteriak lebih keras.

"Jangan buka di sini!"

"..."

"Ups, hampir saja lupa~" masih dengan tubuh kecil, dan bersin di hidungnya, Hinata memeluk kotak itu dengan erat, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kabuto.

"Oh, nanti aku titip lagi di sini ya! Bisa gawat kalau _Niisan, Kaasan dan Tousan_ tahu tentang benda ini."

"Ya, ya~" percuma saja menolak, kalau akhir-akhirnya ia selalu mengalah.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Kabuto hampir _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku putri majikannya itu, gadis yang biasanya menyeramkan, dan cepat marah, begitu menjadi kecil sifatnya entah kenapa malah berubah, periang, dan _childish_. Apa takaran ramuannya sedikit salah? Setahunya, ia tidak pernah meleset jika melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ramuan miliknya.

Ditambah lagi, apa Hinata tidak sadar, kalau saat ini dia tengah berlari-larian dengan memakai baju longgar yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya?

"..."

"..."

"Ah, sudah lupakan, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja~" melihat tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kedatangan Hinata, Kabuto menutup pintu ruangannya, dan kembali berkonsentrasi. Mencoba mengidahkan perasaan janggalnya-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepuluh tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan benda-benda merepotkan itu lagi," Hinata berjalan di sekitar taman, mencari tempat duduk. Mumpung tidak ada satupun pelayan yang mencarinya.

"..."

Kalian pasti masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi,

"Siapa yang tahu, kalau penyakit ini menjadi pembawa keberuntungan bagiku~" desah gadis indigo itu pelan,

Ya, penyakit yang sangat di tunggu-tunggunya. Penyakit simple yang entah kenapa hanya bisa menyerang bangsa _Vampire_ sepuluh tahun sekali, penyakit ini tergolong spesial di kalangan _Vampire _lainnya.

Kenapa?

Karena efek yang di terima oleh orang yang terinfeksi itu sangat besar, tubuh _Vampire _yang tergolong kuat itu perlahan-lahan akan melemah dalam satu hari penuh, membuat pertahanan tubuh menghilang sesaat, dan membuat mereka-

"..."

Kehilangan semua kekuatannya, bukan hanya kekuatan yang akan hilang. Tapi jati diri mereka sebagai bangsa _Vampire_ akan menghilang, tubuh mereka yang biasanya tidak tahan terhadap sinar matahari, perlahan-lahan akan menyamakan diri dengan tubuh manusia biasa, ketakutan mereka akan benda-benda, seperti bawang putih dan salib akan menghilang,

_Garis bawahi kalau penyakit ini bukanlah sekedar penyakit flu yang menyerang bangsa manusia seperti biasanya, entah virus apa itu, sampai saat ini masih belum di ketahui._

Justru itu lah yang di tunggu Hinata!

Sebenarnya sejak dulu, sudah ada obat yang menangkal semua penyakit itu datang, tapi Hinata sengaja tidak memakainya. Membuat tubuhnya melemah, dan alhasil ia terserang penyakit yang tidak ada namanya itu dengan mudah.

"Sayangnya, penyakit ini membuatku sedikit melemah~"

Efek dari penyakit ini juga, membuat tubuh Hinata tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Hinata sukses menjadi seorang manusia walaupun hanya sehari. Tidak bisa berlompatan seperti biasanya, dan semua kekuatannya menghilang,

Ia hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebagai anak kecil sebagaimana biasanya, karena tubuh akibat ramuan tadi,

"Hachii!" gadis itu kembali bersin, mengusap-usap pangkal hidungnya yang memerah.

"Hah, meski menyebalkan, tapi siang ini aku bisa berjalan layaknya seorang manusia dengan bebas!" ia menyeringai kecil, mengingat kembali betapa membosankannya ia hanya bisa berpergian dengan bebas di malam hari selama beratus tahun, siang hari pun hanya sekejap saja.

Dan entah apa yang membuat semangat Hinata semakin menguat, gadis indigo ini tanpa ia sadari memandang langit di atas sana, bibirnya tersungging tak biasanya,

"_Nee,_ bocah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" ujarnya entah pada siapa, pikirannya melayang-layang, dan mengingat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang sempat membuatnya tersenyum dulu.

"..."

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, "Bocah, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang, dan tentu saja-" perkataannya terhenti sesaat,

"..."

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya cepat, "Hah~ dia pasti sudah melupakanku, ahaha~"

Tangan mungilnya segera membuka sebuah kotak yang ia peluk sejak tadi, memperlihatkan dua buah benda di sana,

"Salib dan bawang putih~"

Ya, salah satu kelemahannya, Ia segera mengambil kedua benda itu pelan-pelan, mengangkatnya ke atas, dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Mengamatinya dengan teliti,

Tidak ada rasa mual-mual,

Tubuhnya baik-baik saja-

"..."

"Satu hal lagi," Hinata mengangkat jemari mungilnya, memandangnya sekilas, sampai,

**Krauk**, dengan gigi mungilnya, ia menggigit jari telunjuknya keras, membuat setetes darah mengalir dari sana, sedikit nyeri ia mengendus pelan bau darah miliknya,

"..."

"Kenapa aku bisa suka meminum cairan berwarna merah ini?" dengan cepat Hinata menjauhkan jemarinya, tidak ada minat untuk menjilatinya sedikit pun,

Yah, sepertinya hari ini ia bisa berjalan bebas di kota, tanpa ada nafsu makan yang besar akan darah.

"Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang," gadis itu menutup kotak rahasianya dengan cepat, dan segera turun dari tempat duduknya tadi, sampai sebelum ia berniat untuk berjalan lebih jauh,

"Oke-"

**Sret! **

Kaki mungilnya tak sengaja menginjak celana panjang yang ia gunakan, sampai akhirnya-

"Huwaaa!"

**Brukk!**

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dengan wajah yang tersungkur mencium tanah,

"A..arghh! Aku lupa kalau saat ini pakaianku membesar!" serunya kesal, padahal sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menciut.

Cepat-cepat ia membetulkan posisinya, mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena noda tanah, seraya memperhatikan keadaan pakaiannya sekarang.

**Jiii~**

"..."

"Bagaimana aku pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" pikirnya bingung, mencoba mencari-cari cara,

'Kembali ke dalam rumah, itu artinya rencanaku akan sia-sia,'

"..."

'Ditambah, aku tidak mempunyai satu helai baju pun yang seukuran dengan tubuhku sekarang,'

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada cara lain lagi, waktunya hanya tujuh jam, jadi ia harus cepat,

"Terpaksa,"

**Sret, Sret,** Hinata segera melepas celana panjangnya yang longgar, menyisakan baju atasan yang malah sanggup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai sebatas lutut,

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadikannya baju terusan," manik Lavendernya melihat sabuk berwarna hijau yang tadi sempat ia pakai,

"_Lucky_!" cepat-cepat ia memakai sabuk itu pada pinggang kecilnya, membuat dirinya sekarang, terlihat sangat manis dengan baju yang menyerupai terusan, dengan sabuk yang membuat semuanya sempurna,

Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau dirinya ini hanya menggunakan baju atasan saja.

"Sempurna!"

Masih dengan rambutnya yang tergerai selutut, membuat gadis itu kepanasan. "Di siram sinar matahari menyenangkan sekali~" maniknya menatap senang, pada matahari terik di atas sana, kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini.

Mana mungkin menikmati mandi matahari ini bisa ia rasakan~

"Lebih baik aku mengikat rambutku~" berbekal sebuah ikat rambut di kantong bajunya, Hinata segera mengikat _pony tail_ rambut indigonya.

"Selesai," entah kenapa hari perasaannya terasa ringan, sampai-sampai moodnya yang hampir setiap hari buruk, sekarang menghilang.

"..."

Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku menikmati hari-hari sebagai manusia satu hari saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan wajah puasnya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya santai, menyusuri kota Konoha. Meski ia akui sangat sulit berjalan dengan tubuh mungil seperti ini. Tapi ia harus berusaha menyesuaikan diri,

Suara bising kendaraan, suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, serta banyak hal lainnya membuat gadis _Vampire_ itu senang, hari-hari kemarin dia hanya bisa berlompatan di atas gedung mencari mangsa.

"Lebih baik aku mencari mesin minuman dulu~" Ia merasa sedikit haus, dan mencari minuman adalah ide yang tepat, karena sudah hampir setengah jam ia berjalan-jalan.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, mencoba mencari-cari uang miliknya dalam kantung bajunya, 'Kalau masalah uang sih gampang~' batinnya kecil seraya masih sibuk mencari.

"..."

"..."

**Srek, srek, **beberapa menit mencari,

"..."

**Srek,** tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mencari uang miliknya itu, "Lho, kemana uangku, bukannya sudah kusiapkan,"

"..." mencari lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ada!"

"Aku yakin sekali uangnya sudah ku simpan di-"

"..."

Perkataannya terhenti seketika, saat mengingat-ingat kembali _memorynya_ tadi. Saat ia dikejar-kejar oleh para pelayannya,

Dan karena terlalu terburu-buru plus tidak sabaran-

"..."

"Hu..Huwaa! _Baka_! Aku lupa! Uangku masih ada di atas meja!" gadis kecil itu terpekik keras, meremas kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

"Ba..bagaimana aku mau menelusuri kota kalau uang saja tidak ada!" serunya kembali, mencoba-coba mencari siapa tahu ada uang yang tersangkut di kantong bajunya-

"..."

Tidak ada, kantongnya putih bersih.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi!"

Hancur sudah rencananya, padahal hari ini dia berniat berjalan-jalan, berbelanja layaknya seorang gadis remaja biasa, dan-

Menemui pemuda pirang kecil yang menyukainya itu.

E..ehh! Tapi, dia hanya ingin melihat sedikit saja kok! Tidak lebih, hanya sekedar memastikan apa tebakannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu akan benar atau tidak!

Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"..."

'Eitt! Bukan itu masalahku sekarang!'

Tidak ada uang, dan hanya mengandalkan tubuh kecilnya ini. Jadi sekarang yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya berjalan-jalan saja? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia kehausan, apa dia harus mencari mangsanya? Meminum darah? Atau dia harus pulang dulu? Atau mungkin-

"..."

Pilihan pertama, terpaksa ia lakukan.

Sedikit lesu Hinata tertunduk, sepuluh tahun menunggu penyakit ini datang mengenainya, dan sekarang semua sia-sia. Hah, ironis sekali, seorang _Vampire _bangsawan sepertinya menunggu sebuah penyakit datang, dan di tambah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh lemah dan kecilnya sekarang.

"Hachii!" tanpa sadar Hinata bersin, ia mengusap kembali pangkal hidungnya.

"Hah~ tidak ada pilihan lain lagi~" gadis itu menghela napas panjang, gara-gara tubuhnya yang melemah karena penyakit ini, baru berjalan-jalan setengah jam saja dia sudah lelah. Di tambah bersinnya yang semakin parah, kondisinya dalam keadaaan _danger_ status gawat darurat!

"..."

Oke, itu sedikit berlebihan.

"Tempat duduk, taman-" Hinata bergumam terus menerus, melangkahkan kakinya mencari tempat yang rindang, padahal beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia terkena penyakit ini. Dengan gampangnya Hinata bisa mencari sebuah restoran sejuk untuk beristhirahat, dan makan-makan.

Tapi sekarang-

"_Kuso!_!" untuk membeli minuman saja tidak bisa,

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taman~**

Berhasil mencari tempat yang rindang, ya sebuah taman kecil yang sempat ia datangi beberapa tahun lalu, pada malam hari dimana tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali seorang anak kecil pirang yang menangis dan tanpa sadar malah merepotkannya.

Yah, kini tempat itu terlihat ramai, banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang, karena menurut kalender manusia, hari ini dimana seluruh orang di Jepang meliburkan diri. Hari minggu singkatnya, "Ramainya,"

**"Guk!"**

"E..eh!"

Hinata terpekik kecil saat melihat seekor anjing besar berwarna kecoklatan tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya bersama pemiliknya. Maklum, dari dulu dia memang trauma dengan hewan peliharaan itu, karena sejak kecil anjing-anjing itu selalu menggonggonginya saat ia lewat.

Merasakan kalau dirinya ini bukan manusia mungkin?

Dan sekarang, biarpun Hinata menjadi manusia satu hari, tetap saja dia tidak suka dengan anjing. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis kecil itu segera memasuki taman.

"Semoga saja ada tempat duduk yang kosong," harapnya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Waaawawa! Kaasan sini!"_

"_Ah lihat!"_

"_Hueee!"_

"_Kyahahaha! Kejar aku!"_

Berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam taman, suara-suara itu semakin terdengar, berisik memang. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berada di sini malam hari, sendirian.

"Tempat duduk~" seraya bergumam pelan, manik Lavender Hinata segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari tempat duduk. Tapi sayangnya-

"..."

"Penuh!"

Sudah hampir terisi semua, banyaknya orang-orang yang berpiknik di taman rindang ini membuat semua persediaan lahan maupun kursi habis dalam sekejap!

Sial!

Haruskah ia membentak semua orang-orang di sini agar segera pergi, mencoba menakut-nakuti mereka, dan-

"..."

"..."

'Dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini?'

Hah~ percuma, dia bisa keburu di lempar lebih dulu dari sini.

Dengan bersin-bersin yang tak kunjung menghilang, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan, '_Kuso_, tubuhku terlalu lemah, kepalaku pusing..' inilah yang tidak ia suka, menjadi lemah, dan tidak berdaya.

Berusaha keras mempercepat langkah mencari tempat duduk, sampai-

**"Guk! Guk!"**

"Ahaha, Kuro jangan menjilatiku seperti itu~"

Telinganya kembali mendengar suara gonggongan anjing, dan suara tawa seseorang yang begitu nyaring. Enggan ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, berharap akan menemukan tempat duduk di sana,

"..."

"Ketemu!"

Di samping pemuda bersama anjingnya itu ada tempat duduk yang kosong!

Tapi ada anjingnya,

"..." menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kecil,

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kalau ada anjingnya, aku bisa tahan, dan aku harus segera duduk di sana!" mengidahkah traumanya terhadap anjing, Hinata perlahan berjalan pelan, sampai secepat-cepatnya ia berlari ke sana.

'Tempat duduk _wait for me_!' entah kenapa dia bisa Ooc saking panasnya hari ini.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooO**

Masih setengah berlari dengan tubuh kecilnya, Hinata bersusah payah berlari ke tempat duduk itu, apalagi saat maniknya melihat beberapa orang berjalan ke arah sana.

**[...]**

"_Dobe, kemana saja kau, meninggalkan kami seenaknya." Seorang pemuda raven menghampiri pemuda di sana, dengan lima orang teman di belakangnya._

"_Baka! Kalau mau pergi bilang-bilang dulu dong!"_

"_Kau membuat kami cemas."_

"_Minuman untukmu~"_

"_Hah, benar-benar,"_

"_Mendokusei~"_

"_Ahahaha, gomen, gomen, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengajak Kuro kemari~"_

**[...]**

Dan tenaga Hinata hilang seketika, ke tujuh remaja itu sudah mengambil tempat duduknya. Kenapa dia mesti sesial ini!

"Tempat duduk terakhirku!"

Habislah kesabarannya sejak tadi, moodnya kini kembali memburuk, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tangannya terkepal kesal, dan alisnya tertekuk. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, satu harinya sebagai manusia akan gagal hanya karena kesusahan mencari tempat duduk?!

"..."

"Tidak akan, bocah-bocah itu harus kusingkirkan." Gadis itu kembali melangkah, menghampiri ke tujuh remaja di sana.

'_Well,_ kalau mereka tidak mau memberikan tempat duduk itu padaku, siap-siap saja menjadi santapanku besok~'

**[...]**

Dengan langkah cepat, setelah sampai di sana, tangan mungil Hinata segera menggapai baju milik pemuda raven yang mengambil tempat duduknya.

**Sret, sret,** 'Kalau bukan karena kondisiku seperti ini, mana mau kupanggil dia..Ughhh!'

"_Niisan,_ itu tempat dudukku!" ujar Hinata masih merengut kesal, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh padanya. Menatap datar wajah Hinata,

"..."

"Hn, aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini." Ujar pemuda raven itu cepat.

**Krieet!** Urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya.

**Srett!** Tarikan tangannya makin keras, "Tidakkah kau mau mengalah untuk anak kecil?!" suaranya makin ia tekankan,

"Hn,"

"Jangan berkata itu terus!"

"Hn,"

"Berikan aku tempat dudukmu, aku lelah!"

"Tidak."

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan _Niisan_!"

"Hn."

Hinata sukses mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, 'Ini orang tidak mengenal sopan santun sama sekali, terus arti 'Hn' itu apa coba!' batinnya. Ia bersiap-siap akan menyembur pemuda raven itu dengan kata-kata tajam andalannya,

"Hei!"

Sebelum-

**Hyuung~**

Tubuhnya mendadak limbung, kepalanya terasa panas, napasnya bertambah tak beraturan, dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Berteriak sekarang hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya,

'Ugh, sial!' memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Hinata terpaksa menyerah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menyantap pemuda pantat ayam ini besok, setengah terhuyung, gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba mencari rerumputan yang rindang untuk dia beristhirahat, akan lebih baik daripada harus bertengkar dengan pemuda irit kata seperti itu.

"..."

Ada!

"Ugh, sudahlah!" berteriak kecil, Hinata langsung meninggalkan ke tujuh remaja yang kini semua kompak melihat punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

**OooOoOoOOoOoOooOoO**

_"Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan pada adik kecil itu?!" seorang pemuda pirang berseru kesal saat baru sadar melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya tadi. Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya 'Kuro' saat mendengar suara lengkingan kecil di samping sahabatnya_ aka_ Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sontak menoleh,

Sedangkan pemuda yang di tanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Hn, gadis kecil itu tidak sopan padaku." sahutnya singkat.

"Hah?! Tapi dia itu masih anak kecil,"

"Aku tidak suka dengan anak kecil yang datang-datang langsung saja mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam seperti tadi. Kau tidak dengar?"

Pemuda pirang itu sontak terdiam, mencoba melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, dan semua kompak mengangguk kecil, "Kami dengar, dan kau terlalu asyik bermain dengan Kuro-mu itu~" desah seorang pemuda berambut nanas _aka_ Nara Shikamaru.

Bahkan keempat gadis _aka,_ Sakura, Sara, Shion, dan Ino menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, "Memang anak kecil tadi kata-katanya sedikit tajam," ujar mereka kompak.

"..."

Sukses sang pemuda pirang menunduk kalah, 'Benarkah?' manik Saphirenya mencoba melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang perlahan berjalan menjauh, berambut indigo diikat _pony tail_,

"Indigo? Mirip sekali dengannya," gumam pemuda itu tanpa sadar, dan kembali melihat lebih jelas,

Gadis berambut indigo memakai baju terusan, dan entah kenapa tangan mungilnya tengah memegang kepalanya,

'Aku tidak salah lihat kan?' batinnya saat melihat samar-samar, gadis kecil itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju sebuah pohon rindang di sana.

Terhuyung-huyung?

"..."

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan dari Shion di sampingnya sukses menyadarkan pemuda itu,

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya,

"Melamunkan apa kau?" ujar Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Seolah tersadar, pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, kenapa dia bisa seintens itu menatap seorang gadis kecil? "A..ah! Tidak, aku ingin hanya melihat gadis itu-" matanya mencoba kembali, mengarah ke arah gadis tadi. Memberikan penjelasan pada semua teman-temannya,

Sampai-

**Sret,**

**Lavender bertemu Saphire,** tanpa ia tahu. Gadis kecil tadi tiba-tiba saja berbalik, melihat ke arah dirinya dan teman-temannya dengan pandangan kesal sampai akhirnya kembali berjalan. Naruto tertegun singkat,

"Naruto?" seorang gadis berambut merah_ aka_ Sara, ikut kembali menyadarkannya.

"..."

'Lavender, Indigo-' Ia membatin keras, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kenapa dia pernah merasa bertemu dengan gadis itu, padahal ia yakin sekali baru saja melihatnya.

"Naruto _Baka_!"

**Bruagh!** Sakura tiba-tiba saja memukul kepala pirangnya cepat, "_I..ittaaii_!"

"Kami ingin makan siang di Ichiraku, kau mau kami tinggalkan di sini!" gadis merah muda itu berseru padanya. Sekali lagi menyadarkannya,

"..."

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin itu dia,' menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, Ia menepis semua prasangkanya tadi. Dan kembali tertawa kikuk,

"Ahaha, _Gomen, gomen_, tentu saja aku ikut Sakura-chan!" pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berniat menghampiri teman-temannya, sebelum-

**"Guk! Guk!"**

"Kyaa! Kuro, anjingmu lari Naruto!" Ino tiba-tiba saja berseru kencang, saat melihat anjing miliknya yang tak sengaja ia lepaskan tali pengikatnya lari.

"Howaa! Kuro! Jangan lari!" Sukses Naruto mengejar anjing hitamnya itu, yang kini tengah berlari tepat ke arah-

**"Guk! Guk!"**

Gadis kecil tadi-

"Awas!" pemuda pirang itu mencoba menghentikan tindakan anjingnya, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Langkahnya kurang cepat, sehingga tanpa menunggu lama lagi-

"Huwaaa!"

**"Guk!"**

**Brukk!**

Kuro langsung saja menerjang sang gadis kecil, membuat gadis itu tersungkur jatuh dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang menempel pada jalan,

**Guk! Guk! Sluurrpp~ **dengan senangnya Kuro menjilati gadis kecil itu, ekornya bergoyang riang, tapi lain halnya dengan sang gadis kecil-

"Huwaa menjauh!" Ia malah berteriak histeris.

**[...]**

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, 'Gawat! Kuro kau benar-benar membuat majikanmu ini kerepotan!' batinnya kecil.

**[...]**

**_Benarkah kau akan kerepotan, kalau sampai akhirnya kau tahu siapa gadis yang sebenarnya tengah di terjang oleh Kuro~_**

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yahoo! Mushi kembali dengan fic baru! #tendang massal# Sesuai permintaan kalian, Mushi membuat sequel **'Vampire-chan! Please Love Me!' **Gaje banget ya? Ahaha, maklum nulisnya pada cepet-cepet, ehehe XD Mushi saranin sebelum baca ini, lebih baik baca fic sebelumnya, supaya tidak bingung aja :D

_Oh, tentang penyakit yang menyerang bangsa Vampire itu, Mushi dapet idenya dari komik __**'Throbbing Tonight' **__kalau kalian pernah baca pasti tahu deh XD_

Nah karena fic ini Mushi sudah membuat hampir lima chapter lebih, jadi rencananya untuk ke depannya Mushi pingin apdet konstan, setiap hari Sabtu :D

Kalau ada yang berminat dan setuju agar fic ini di lanjutin, silakan riview ya :D

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Awas!" pemuda pirang itu mencoba menghentikan tindakan anjingnya, tapi sepertinya terlambat. Langkahnya kurang cepat, sehingga tanpa menunggu lama lagi-**

**"Huwaaa!"**

"**Guk!"**

**Brukk!**

**Kuro langsung saja menerjang sang gadis kecil, membuat gadis itu tersungkur jatuh dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang menempel pada jalan,**

"**Guk! Guk!" Sluurrpp~ dengan senangnya Kuro menjilati gadis kecil itu, ekornya bergoyang riang, tapi lain halnya dengan sang gadis kecil-**

**"Huwaa menjauh!" Ia malah berteriak histeris.**

**[...]**

**Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, 'Gawat! Kuro kau benar-benar membuat majikanmu ini kerepotan!' batinnya kecil.**

**[...]**

_**Benarkah kau akan kerepotan, kalau sampai akhirnya kau tahu siapa gadis yang sebenarnya tengah di terjang oleh Kuro~**_

* * *

**Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Sequel '****Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Like Him?**

* * *

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

* * *

Merasakan sebuah lidah menjilati wajahnya, sontak saja membuat Hinata tersadar dari jatuhnya. Apa yang terjadi?!

"**Guk! Guk!" Slurrp~**

"Su..ara ini jangan bilang!" Ia langsung mencoba bangkit saat dirasa tubuhya seperti di timpa benda berat, mencoba untuk tidak berkeringat. Gadis ini segera mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap takut-takut pada apa yang menimpanya saat ini-

Sampai-

"**Guk!"**

"Astaga! Huwaaa jangan mendekat!" Ya, perkiraannya benar. Seekor anjing yang sempat ia lihat tadi kini tengah berada di atasnya, dengan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang, terlihat manis di mata orang-orang tapi tidak dengannya!

"**Guk!"**

"Hush, Hushh! Pergi! Huwaa aku tidak suka anjing!" tangan mungilnya mencoba menjauhkan hewan itu darinya. Kepalanya jadi tambah pusing, dan bukannya pergi. Anjing itu malah seperti suka dengannya, menjilati wajahnya, serta tak lupa mengeluarkan suara kerasnya.

"Kemana pemilikmu tadi! Pergi!" masih dengan posisi tersungkur tak bertenaga, Hinata mencoba mencari pemilik anjing ini. Sampai-

'_Kami-sama _tolong aku!'

"Kuro! Kesini kau dasar anjing nakal!" maniknya samar-samar melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang perlahan menghampirinya,

'Oh, _thanks Kami-sama_, kau mengabulkan keinginanku!'

"Menjauh dariku, anjing nakal!" berdoa sambil sesekali tangannya terus mendorong wajah anjing yang entah kenapa seperti ingin sekali menjilat pipinya lagi. Berharap kalau pemilik anjing itu bisa berlari lebih cepat!

"Kuro!"

"Cepat jauhkan anjingmu ini dariku!" seru Hinata kesal, saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi sepertinya pernah ia temui. Pemuda itu terlihat panik, dan cepat-cepat menarik ikat di leher anjingnya menjauh.

"**Guk!"** Seolah tidak mau pergi dari Hinata, tarikan anjing itu makin keras, membuat sang empunya kewalahan.

"Kuro! Jangan menyerang adik kecil di depanmu ini!"

"**Guk! Guk!"**

Bergidik ngeri saat di lihat anjing bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu, semakin mendekat lagi, tanpa basa-basi Hinata bangkit dari posisinya tadi meski sedikit susah, dan-

"Huwaa, menjauh!"

Berlari menuju ke belakang punggung pemuda pirang di depannya, mencoba berlindung dari serangan hewan yang paling ia benci itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, meski ia sebenarnya tidak mau, daripada berlari pergi dan di kejar anjing ini, lebih baik dia berlindung saja.

"**Guk!"** anjing hitam itu malah mencoba memutar mengikuti Hinata, entah apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini begitu di sukai.

"Kuro!" Ya, Naruto masih terus ikut-ikutan sibuk dan melindungi adik kecil di belakangnya.

"Hush, hush! _Niisan_, suruh anjingmu pergi!" kalau kalian bertanya kenapa dia begitu trauma dengan hewan imut ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya karena dirinya ini tidak di sukai sejak awal. Tapi saat kecil, Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa pernah mendekati anjing yang tak sengaja lewat di sampingnya. Tanpa menyadari geraman anjing itu, dia malah hendak mengelus kepalanya. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah-

Dirinya sukses digigit anjing, tepat di tangan kanannya. Membuat Hinata kecil menangis sakit, dan kakak sepupunya _aka _Neji Hyuga langsung saja membunuh anjing itu dengan cepat.

**...**

**Oke, kembali ke cerita**

* * *

"Sepertinya dia suka denganmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku." Ujar Naruto cepat, membuat Hinata makin kesal.

"Ya, sudah ajak dia pergi, tadi itu aku hampir mati ta-huaaa pergi!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kemarahannya, anjing tadi langsung muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

Naruto makin panik, apalagi saat melihat kondisi teman-temannya, mencoba meminta bantuan, dan ternyata-

"..."

Maniknya hanya melihat dua orang gadis yang berdiri di sana sambil melambai-lambai indah. Kemana, sisanya?

"Lho! Shion, Sara! Mana Sakura-chan, _Teme,_ Ino, dan Shikamaru?!" serunya kencang, terpaksa, karena tidak mungkin dia berlari ke sana hanya untuk bertanya.

Kedua gadis di sana terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mereka perlahan berjalan ikut menghampirinya

**[...]**

"Kau lama sekali~" gerutu Shion kesal, di jawab anggukan kepala Sara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mereka sudah pergi dari tadi." lanjutnya.

"..." sementara Naruto terdiam sejenak, memandang gadis kecil yang masih setia memegang bajunya erat, dan Kuro yang asyik mengejar-ngejarnya.

Kepalanya terangkat kembali ke arah dua gadis tadi, "Mereka lebih dulu ke Ichiraku?"

"_Ha'i_,"

"..."

Dengan perasaan tidak peka, pemuda pirang ini menaikkan alisnya singkat, sampai-

"Kenapa kalian tidak meninggalkanku juga? Nanti kan aku bisa menyusul," Tanya cepat,

**Glek!**

Baik Sara dan Shion sontak meneguk ludah mereka bersamaan, mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat-

"_E..eto_-"

"Ka..kami hanya-"

"Ya?"

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak lupa dimana letak kedai Ichiraku, jadi terpaksa menunggumu!" seru keduanya kompak.

Membuat sang empunya, memiringkan wajahnya ke sampingnya sekilas, sampai akhirnya mengangguk paham, 'Padahal mereka kan tahu aku suka dengan ramen di sana, mana mungkin aku lupa dengan tempatnya? Ah, sudahlah~'

"..."

"Oh, _Arigatou_ kalau begitu~" dengan senyum rubah khasnya, Naruto tersenyum memabukkan. Alhasil malah membuat kedua gadis di hadapannya itu _blushing _seketika.

**[...]**

**Sedangkan Hinata,**

* * *

Alis gadis ini naik satu centi, mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang tak ia kenal, membuatnya risih. Apalagi di tambah melihat wajah memerah dari kedua gadis yang jelas-jelas ber-_blushing_ ria saat melihat senyuman pemuda pirang tadi,

'Hah, menyukai orang yang sama~ Ironis sekali~' desahnya dalam hati, menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Oh, bukannya ini adik kecil yang tadi?" saat melamun, tiba-tiba saja kedua gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan padanya. Membuat Hinata sontak mengadahkan wajahnya singkat, masih dengan tangan mungil yang mencengkram baju pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Cepat kau atasi Kuro-mu ini, dan segera menyusul teman-teman." Ujar Shion kembali.

'Ya, ya! Bawa anjing ini pergi!' batin Hinata senang.

Dan sebenarnya tujuan Naruto sejak tadi memang itu, tapi dia-nya saja yang tidak bisa menghentikan sikap anjing kesayangannya ini. Mencoba menarik Kuro dari gadis kecil tadi, tapi tidak bisa!

"Kuro! Jangan mempermalukan majikanmu, ayo pergi!" serunya cepat setelah berhasil mengalungkan lagi rantai yang sempat terlepas tadi tepat di leher hewan perliharaannya.

"**Guk! Guk!"** bukannya merasa setuju, anjing hitam itu malah mendekati gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya lagi.

Naruto jadi pusing.

"..."

"Kami menunggu." Gerutu Sara, mencoba sabar, seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada. Begitu juga dengan Shion,

Hah~

Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain, pemuda pirang ini memilih mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh gadis kecil di belakangnya. Mencoba menenangkan anjing di hadapannya,

"Kuro diam."

"**Guk!"** tidak mendengarkan perkataan majikannya, Kuro kembali berlari menuju Hinata.

Oh, sepertinya pemiliknya ini sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

**[...]**

Kepala pusing, tidak ada uang, keringat bercucuran. Oh, tidak adakah hal yang lebih buruk yang akan menimpanya hari ini?!

Kaget, Hinata benar-benar kaget saat melihat anjing besar itu perlahan mendekatinya lagi!

"Huwaa!" reflek, tidak ada lagi tempat ia bersembunyi, tubuhnya melemah. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis indigo ini langsung saja-

**Hup!**

Ia melompat dan naik ke punggung kekar pemuda pirang yang melindunginya, memeluk erat leher pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya, serta tangan kiri yang masih setia mengusir anjing hitam tadi.

"_Niisan _berdiri, berdiri!" serunya cepat,

"Ah, ba..baiklah," Naruto pun reflek berdiri dan menggendong tubuh mungil gadi indigo itu dengan cepat.

"**Guk!"** masih belum menyerah, Kuro kini dengan kemampuan pintarnya malah mencoba menggapai tubuh Hinata, berdiri singkat, lagi, dan lagi-

**Grep,** Hinata makin takut, Ia memeluk semakin erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya tepat pada leher pemuda pirang ini. Kepalanya kini benar-benar pusing, Ia tidak bisa lagi bersikap kuat, air mata perlahan turun dengan pelan. Sudah cukup dulu ia sudah pernah di gigit, di tambah melihat Neji_-nii_ yang dengan gampangnya membunuh binatang itu tepat di depan matanya. Biarpun Hinata memang harus siap dengan kenyataan kalau lambat laun ia juga akan menyaksikan kematian yang lebih kejam lagi dari hal itu, tapi tetap saja-

Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu tentang hal-hal kematian ataupun pembunuhan.

Memalukan sekali kan? Seorang Hinata Hyuga yang terkenal dengan sifat egois dan pemberaninya bisa bersikap dan menangis hanya karena hal sekecil ini?

Kalian boleh tertawa sepuasnya, kalau mau.

**[...]**

Sedangkan Naruto yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi lehernya, semakin panik. Apa gadis kecil di gendongannya ini menangis? Oh, Kuro! Kamu membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis!

Tidak _gentleman_ sama sekali!

Mencoba menenangkan sang gadis kecil, "He..hei, jangan menangis. Sara, Shion bisa tolong kalian bawa Kuro pergi ke Ichiraku lebih dulu." ujarnya cepat, meminta bantuan pada kedua gadis di sana.

"Ha? Kami? Tapi kan-" kata-kata mereka langsung terpotong saat melihat tatapan memohon dari Naruto.

"Kumohon, kalian tidak ingin melihat adik kecil ini menangiskan?" tanyanya.

"..."

"..."

Diam.

"..."

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, menghela napas sejenak, baik Sara dan Shion akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Hah~ baiklah kalau begitu, sini."

"_Arigatou_!" dengan cekatan, Naruto memberikan tali ikatan Kuro pada Sara.

"Tolong sekali lagi ya, kalian yang terbaik~" lanjutnya pelan.

"..."

**Blush,** Oh mulai lagi sifat polos sang Uzumaki Naruto. Pintar dalam memikat hati perempuan dengan kata-katanya.

"O..oke, tapi cepat menyusul kami!" seru Shion, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Siap!"

"Kami pergi dulu,"

Kedua gadis itu menarik keras Kuro, menjauh dari taman dengan sekuat tenaga. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhasil meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis kecil itu di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata Pov :**

* * *

Air mata sialan ini masih terus saja mengalir, Argghh bisakah kau berhenti turun! Terus menerus aku merutukkan air asin yang turun tiba-tiba dari pelupukku ini. Benar-benar memalukan, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang menangis,

"Adik kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu lagi, pemuda pirang yang menggendongku ini masih saja terus mengoceh menanyakan keadaanku. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini aku sedang menangis, tentu saja aku sedang apa-apa kan!

Tapi demi harga diriku yang tinggi, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal tadi semudah itu. Tangan mungilku segera menggosok keras kedua mataku, berharap kalau air asin ini berhenti mengalir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" seruku dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Benar?"

"..."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau menangis lho, aku belikan es krim ya?" ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"..."

Es Krim dia bilang?! Dia ingin menghiburku dengan makanan anak kecil seperti itu?! Berani-beraninya!

Mengesampingkan ketakutanku, tiba-tiba saja tangan mungilku bergerak melayang tepat ke arah-

**Pletak!** Kepala pirang pemuda itu. Ya, aku memukulnya.

"_Ittaai_!" jeritnya.

"Jangan mengejeku!" ujarku kesal.

"Tapi tadi kau menang-_Ittaai_!"

**Gyuutt, **kembali aku mencubit pipi tan itu keras agar tidak berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi. "Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Kesal, meski rasa takut itu masih ada tapi karena anjing tadi sudah pergi jadi aku bisa bernapas lega untuk sekarang.

"Hei! Berhenti mencubit pipiku, atau kupanggil lagi Kuro-ku lagi!"

**Glek,** tegukan ludah cepat menelusuri tenggorokanku. Sial, sekarang dia tahu kelemahanku!

"Apa, aku tidak takut!"

"Oh, benarkah?! Kupanggil sekarang juga,"

"Panggil saja!" seruku kencang, masih tidak mau kalah. Mana mungkin dia bisa memanggil anjingnya kalau saat ini hewan itu sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya-

"Oke, Kupanggil teman-temanku untuk kemari lagi."

"..."

"..."

Teman-temannya mau kemari lagi?!

Tunggu...

Apa!

Oh, tidak jangan panggil mereka!

Tangan mungilku reflek melepaskan cubitan tadi, "Jangan!" bisa kupastikan seringaian kemenangan berkibar indah di wajahnya.

Ugh!

"Makanya kalau aku bertanya baik-baik, di jawab dengan baik-baik juga~" ujarnya.

Mendecih kesal, langsung kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Tentu saja masih dengan posisi dia menggendong tubuhku.

"_Nee,_ kenapa tadi kau terlihat takut seperti itu? Kuro tidak akan menggigitmu kok." Hah, dia bertanya lagi. Kenapa pemuda pirang ini ingin sekali tahu masalah orang, suka bertanya, dan entah kenapa-

"..."

Mirip sekali dengan bocah kecil itu.

"..."

Ah, tidak mungkin. Segera kutepis kembali pikiranku. Pasti hanya kebetulan saja,

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku singkat.

"..." dia terdiam, apa aku ada salah bicara?

* * *

**Hinata Pov Off**

* * *

**[...]**

Mendengar jawaban gadis kecil di belakangnya ini entah kenapa membuat tubuh Naruto membeku. Pikirannya melayang-layang,

Rasa penarasan langsung saja menghinggapinya, alisnya tertarik singkat, sampai-

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya tidak boleh?" kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi ingin tahu seperti ini. Aneh~

"Tidak, dan terserah _Niisan_ mau memikirkan apa, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Ujar Hinata cepat, mana mungkin kan dia bilang kalau traumanya pada anjing karena dirinya ini seorang _Vampire_? Dia jadi di takuti dan digigit dengan menggenaskan?

"..."

**Dejavu,** itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Kenapa sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya, kalimat dingin, tegas, dan terdengar misterius. Pemuda pirang ini tidak sedang berlebihan, tapi memang itulah yang ia rasakan.

Dingin-

Tegas-

Dan terdengar misterius-

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu, bocah."_

"_Arggh, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa!"_

**Deg!** Jantungnya berdetak cepat, 'Tenang Naruto! Tidak mungkin ini dia, mana mungkin gadis kecil ini, dia. Tenang!" berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Pemuda pirang itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Tidak mungkin gadis yang pernah ia temui sepuluh tahun lalu, sekarang ada di belakangnya. Di tambah dengan tubuh mengecil seperti ini, pikirannya pasti sedang bercanda. Pasti hanya firasat tidak jelasnya saja.

Hanya sementara,

Ya.

"Oi, _Niisan,_ kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang." suara panggilan dari belakang, membuatnya tersentak kembali.

"..."

Dia baru sadar kalau masih menggendong gadis itu, sedikit kikuk. Naruto segera menurunkannya hati-hati,

"Hah, bebas juga~" Hinata mendesah lega, meskipun kepalanya masih pusing tapi tidak apa-apa lah. Setelah turun dari gendongan pemuda pirang tadi, tangan mungilnya segera menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor gara-gara aksi anjing hitam itu.

'Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah saja hari ini, tubuhku lelah~" pikirnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tanah menempel pada pipi gadis kecil di hadapannya, segera mensejajarkan pandangan. "Pipimu masih kotor," ucapnya seraya menggunakan jemari untuk membersihkan noda di sana.

"..." Hinata terdiam, saat manik Lavendernya tanpa sadar menoleh ke depan dan melihat dengan jelas iris Saphire milik pemuda pirang itu.

Dia menyentuh pipiku?!

Tunggu!

'Dia membersihkan dan menyentuh pipiku sembarangan!' tapi langsung saja batinnya keluar, dan tersadar sepenuhnya. Sudah dua kali dirinya kecolongan, dulu bocah pirang dan sekarang pemuda pirang lagi?!

Tangan mungilnya menepis cepat tangan pemuda itu, "Eiitt, _Niisan_ tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuh pipi seorang _lady_ sembarangan." Tukasnya, seraya menjulurkan lidah sekilas.

"..."

Perasaan itu lagi.

"_Jangan seenaknya meminta ciuman dari seorang lady, Naruto~"_

Seorang _Lady_? Sekarang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang cuek, dan kenapa gadis kecil itu bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya seorang _Lady_?

"..." pandangan Naruto makin menyipit, alisnya semakin tertekuk. Ia mengingat jelas hari perpisahannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat gadis kecil ini benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sama dengan seorang _Vampire_ cantik yang pernah ia temui dulu.

Kebetulan kah?

Merasakan pandangan dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya, lama-lama ia jadi risih juga. Kenapa dirinya di pandang terus? Ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Masih membersihkan wajah kotor serta pakaiannya, Hinata melirik singkat-

"_Niisan_ suka denganku ya?" ujarnya polos, membuat Naruto tersentak kecil.

"Ah, ti..tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

Masih dengan sifat cueknya, Hinata memutar bola matanya sekilas, "Habis, dari tadi aku di pandangi terus. Kan risih, kalau suka bilang saja deh~" jawabnya cepat.

"..."

Geli, ya Naruto merasakan lengkungan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya, melihat sikap dan jawaban _to the point_ dari gadis kecil ini membuatnya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

'Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau gadis ini mirip sekali dengannya?' batin pemuda pirang itu pelan. Baik sikap cuek, polos, tegas, sedikit pemarah, dan yang lebih penting semua sifat itu membuatnya nyaman.

"_Gomen, _aku hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu saja." ucapnya kembali mencoba mengusap kepala gadis kecil di depannya, tapi-

"Eiit, kalau _Niisan _tidak mau kupukul lagi, jangan menyentuh kepalaku sembarangan." Tangan mungil gadis itu memegang lengannya erat, mengerucutkan bibirnya perlahan. Kesal, ya Hinata memang sedikit kesal karena pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi mencoba menyentuh kepalanya.

Menarik kembali tangannya, entah kenapa perasaan kikuk menjalari Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia bisa segugup ini dengan seorang anak kecil! Suka? Arghh! Tidak mungkin, mereka baru saja bertemu. Hanya karena gadis kecil ini sedikit mirip dengannya, bukan berarti ia bisa suka semudah itu bukan?

Lagipula, dia ini tidak menyukai seorang gadis kecil. Dia bukan seorang _pedhopille!_

**[...]**

Sedangkan Hinata, alisnya terangkat sejenak melihat tingkah pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Aneh, pemuda itu terlihat gugup, dan kikuk?

'Untuk apa kupikirkan, lebih baik hari ini aku pulang~' desahnya dalam hati, kepalanya masih terasa pusing, dan entah kenapa malah semakin bertambah. Denyutan demi denyutan menghampirinya, tubuh kecilnya ini sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit lagi.

Jadi daripada pingsan di tempat tidak jelas, pulang mungkin pilihan yang bagus. Sedikit menyayangkan juga tidak bisa bertemu atau sekedar melihat bocah pirang itu sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kelemahan penyakit ini benar-benar merepotkannya.

Menghela napas singkat, Ia kembali menatap pemuda pirang di depannya, 'Yah, setidaknya aku bisa berpikir kalau bocah itu pasti sudah sebesar dia sekarang~' pikirnya. Dengan rambut pirang, kulit tan, cengiran lebar, dan-

"..."

Tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing yang masih setia di wajahnya-

"..."

Tunggu dulu,

Tanda lahir?

"..."

Seperti kumis kucing?! Dia tidak salah lihatkan? Manik Lavender Hinata kini mencoba menajamkan kembali penglihatannya. Mencoba memastikan, kalau perkiraannya salah.

'Di dunia ini memangnya ada tanda lahir yang persis sama dengan bocah itu?' pikirnya tak tenang.

Tiga garis yang dulu sekali pernah ia perhatikan, sebuah tanda lahir. Tidak mungkin menghilang saat bocah itu tumbuh besar bukan? Alisnya kini ikut terpaut, mulutnya bergumam kecil.

'Tidak mungkin,' Tanpa ia sadari, tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya, pasti beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlalu lelah dan panik, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kejanggalan penglihatannya tadi.

"..."

"Kau-"

Masih tidak sadar, tangannya semakin mendekat, sampai-

"..."

**Plok,** menyentuh lembut pipi kanan tepat di tiga garis yang menjadi perhatiannya. Mengusapnya pelan, dan tanpa aba-aba-

"Naru-"

"Ada apa?"

**Deg!** Suara pemuda pirang itu menyentakkan pikirannya, dan sukses menghentikan kata-katanya. 'Apa yang kulakukan, _Baka_!' tangan mungilnya segera ia tarik kembali, merasakan aliran panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

Sial, memalukan sekali sikapnya tadi! Tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi seseorang! Arghh!

Menelan ludahnya cepat, ia menggeleng kecil. "Ti..tidak apa-apa, _gomen_ tadi aku menyentuh pipimu, _Niisan_." Ujarnya.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, pemuda pirang tadi kini malah semakin intens melihatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya curiga, buktinya saat tangannya ia tarik dan mencoba diam. Pemuda itu menghentikannya, memegang erat tangannya.

"Tadi aku mendengarmu bergumam Naru? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanyanya.

**Glek!** Oh, tidak, dia pasti menganggapnya aneh! Hancurlah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuga, yang terkenal menjaga _image_ dan tidak ceplas-ceplos seperti tadi!

"Tidak! Kau salah dengar! Pasti!" seru Hinata cepat, singkat dan mencoba menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi-

"Kau tahu adik kecil, Naru itu nama panggilanku, darimana kau tahu?"

"..."

Terdiam, tubuh Hinata sontak membeku. 'Apa dia bilang? Naru..panggilannya?'

"A..apa?"

Wajah tan itu masih memandangnya lekat, dan entah kenapa Hinata merasakan jarak antara mereka berdua perlahan semakin dekat. Di tambah lagi, pandangan Saphire di hadapannya kini terus tertuju padanya, seolah-olah menghisapnya. Dan mengaburkan semuanya, Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?!

"_Niisan _lepaskan tangan-" sebelum sempat Hinata memberontak, suara pemuda pirang itu langsung menginterupsinya, mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terkejut-

"..."

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"..."

Naruto-

Uzumaki?

Maniknya terbelalak cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Berlebihan kah reaksinya saat melihat dan mendengar suara dari seorang bocah yang sempat membuatnya tersenyum dulu, setelah sepuluh tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya?

Terkejut.

"..."

Ah, Hinata tidak memikirkan itu, Ia tidak peduli, bibirnya tanpa sadar bergumam pelan. Memanggil seseorang yang ia kenal dulu,

"..."

Ternyata dugaannya salah-

"Bocah-" bocah pirang yang dulu sempat ia temui, kini berada di depan matanya. Memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, dan-

"Aku merindukanmu, _Vampire-chan_~"

**_Masih mengingatnya._**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Kau tahu, seberapa jauhnya kita berpisah, kalau memang sudah takdir pasti nanti kita bertemu lagi. Entah kapan, tapi apa kau percaya itu?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_Saa, kita tebak apa kau masih mengingatku lagi kalau sudah besar nanti Naruto Uzumaki, bocah kecil yang merepotkan~"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yoshh sesuai janji Mushi apdet setiap hari Sabtu :D

Oh, sebelum itu Mushi mau ngucapin _Arigatou_ buat yang para readers yang sudah mau menunggu _sequel fic_ gaje ini, muehehe XD nggak nyangka kalo bakal banyak yang nunggu Kyaaa! #gampar#

Nah, buat fic ini Mushi sudah membataskan wordnya hanya boleh sampai 4000K aja, jadi nggak bakal ada penambahan, ehehe capek juga ngetik #plak#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Answer :_

_Apa Hinata dan Naruto bakal bersama? Saa naa, kita lihat saja nanti #gampar#_

_Kenapa Mushi nggak buat cerita ini langsung complete? Karena kalo Mushi complete-in, di jamin pasti bakal panjang, dan para readers bakal minta sequel lagi, soalnya Mushi pernah buat OneShotnya. NaruHina cuma bisa sampe ketemu aja, tapi nggak sampai bersatu._

_Komik Throbbing Tonight? Huwaa, itu salah satu komik kesayangan Mushi, biar sedikit jadul tapi bagus banget. Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis keturunan Vampire dari dunia setan (Ayah : Vampire, Ibu-nya : Serigala, adik : Serigala) yang jatuh cinta sama manusia yang ternyata-nya adalah pangeran dunia setan yang telah lama hilang #sumpah itu bagus banget!# recomendded komik# Oh, itu ada versi baru-nya, Throbbing Midnight. Tapi masih bagusan versi lama-nya#lah kenapa jadi curcol#_

_Apa Naruto akan sadar dengan Hinata? Ahaha, liat aja chap ini :D_

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Special Thanks untuk semua yang sudah riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini #Bow#**

* * *

**Nah, segitu aja deh Cuap-cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maniknya terbelalak cepat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Berlebihan kah reaksinya saat melihat dan mendengar suara dari seorang bocah yang sempat membuatnya tersenyum dulu, setelah sepuluh tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya?**

**Terkejut.**

"**..."**

**Ah, Hinata tidak memikirkan itu, Ia tidak peduli, bibirnya tanpa sadar bergumam pelan. Memanggil seseorang yang ia kenal dulu,**

"**..."**

**Ternyata dugaannya salah-**

"**Bocah-" bocah pirang yang dulu sempat ia temui, kini berada di depan matanya. Memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi, dan-**

"**Aku merindukanmu, ****_Vampire-chan_****~"**

**_Masih mengingatnya._**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**_Kau tahu, seberapa jauhnya kita berpisah, kalau memang sudah takdir pasti nanti kita bertemu lagi. Entah kapan, tapi apa kau percaya itu?"_**

"**_Ya!"_**

"**_Saa, kita tebak apa kau masih mengingatku lagi kalau sudah besar nanti Naruto Uzumaki, bocah kecil yang merepotkan~"_**

**Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, Hinata RTN, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Sequel '****Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Believe or Not?**

* * *

Masih setengah tidak percaya, Hinata terdiam. Saat di rasakan sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba saja merengkuh seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Deru napas yang mengenai jenjang lehernya, membuat gadis itu sontak bergidik dan kembali sadar-

"Kau apa yang-" perkataan terpotong seketika saat mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Gumamnya terus menerus. Hinata sukses terbelalak kembali,

**Grepp,** tangan itu semakin memeluknya erat, terasa _possessive _membuatnya sedikit sesak. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menganggap kalau pemuda ini adalah bocah kecil itu, tapi Naruto juga.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, sifat pemarahnya tiba-tiba menguap. Merasakan pemuda pirang itu memanggil namanya terus menerus. Tangan mungilnya reflek bergerak menuju kepala pirang pemuda ah, mungkin bisa ia bilang Naruto. Mengelusnya perlahan,

"Bocah, ternyata ini benar-benar kau?" tanyanya pelan, masih setengah tak percaya.

"Dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini kau _Vampire-chan_, padahal tadi aku ingin menepis semua dugaanku." Naruto malah bertanya balik,

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau gadis kecil ini aku? Kukira kau sudah melupakanku." Ujarnya tak henti.

Sebuah gelengan singkat dari Naruto, masih dalam posisi memeluknya. Sampai-sampai Hinata bisa merasakan sendiri rambut pirang itu menggelitiki lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, kau tahu itu." jelasnya.

Gadis indigo ini tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, haruskah ia menangis terharu sekarang? Atau hanya berdiam diri, sampai pelukan Naruto lepas darinya?

"..."

Sedikit terkejut juga mendengar jawaban Naruto, sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dan pemuda ini masih mengingatnya. Padahal seharusnya manusia sekecil dia dulu, pasti dengan mudahnya melupakan semua orang yang ia temui.

"Kau masih kecil saat itu bocah, kenapa kau bisa mengingatku terus? Apa pikiranmu dulu itu tidak pernah diisi?" tanya Hinata kembali, ya mungkin perkataannya sedikit pedas. Tapi memang beginilah sifatnya-

Seakan tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya, Naruto malah mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau masih mengingatku sampai sekarang, kenapa aku harus lupa? Lagipula, kau tidak menghapuskan ingatanku tentangmu saja, sudah membuatku senang. Jadi harus di jaga baik-baik,"

"..."

**Blush~**

Oke, sepertinya dia merasakan sebuah aliran panas menghampiri pipinya. Kemana sifat kerasnya, dan kenapa dia bisa semudah ini memerah hanya karena bertemu dan mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang tadi. _Melancholy_ sekali~

Mengidahkan rasa malunya, "Bocah, sejak kapan kau pintar menggoda seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku berkata jujur _Vampire-chan_."

Oh, nama panggilan itu lagi. Nostalgia sekali~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Di sisi Naruto~**

* * *

Sungguh ia terkejut saat gadis kecil tadi tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, manik Lavender itu menatap polos ke arah kedua tanda lahirnya. Ada yang aneh?

Apalagi saat tiba-tiba saja gadis itu bergumam, _'Naru.' _Pikirannya yang menepis kalau gadis kecil ini adalah orang yang pernah ia temui dulu. Langsung berbalik arah, Ia tidak pernah memberikan namanya pada gadis ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar kata _'Naru'_. Tidak mungkin Naruto salah dengar, karena jarak antara mereka berdua sudah terlalu dekat,

Pandangan yang di berikan gadis kecil itu pun sempat membuatnya bingung, ada perasaan kaget, dan sedih. Bolehkah ia berharap kali ini saja, dengan memanggil nama gadis yang pernah ia temui sepuluh tahun lalu.

Apa gadis kecil ini akan merespon perkataannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?" ujarnya cepat, dan saat dirinya menatap lekat sang gadis kecil. Ia mendapati sebuah tatapan kaget di wajahnya, gerakan tangannya membeku sesaat, dan samar-samar bahkan ia dapat mendengar gadis itu bergumam-

"Bocah-"

"..."

Hilang sudah semua keraguannya, di dunia ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang akan reflek memanggilnya bocah. Di tambah melihat umur yang berbeda dari gadis ini, saat mereka belum sedekat sekarang gadis di depannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Niisan_, dan saat ia mengatakan namanya-

Kalimat bocah langsung ia dengar.

'Aku tidak salah,'

Sebuah perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya. Kalian boleh menganggapnya berlebihan, tapi bagi Naruto satu kalimat itu mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar, reflek bergerak, dan-

**Grep, **memeluk serta merengkuh sang gadis kecil ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Vampire-chan._" semoga saja ia tidak bermimpi, dan kalau pun iya tolong jangan ada yang membangunkannya untuk kali ini saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merasakan pelukan Naruto kembali mengerat, "Bocah, lepaskan pelukanmu," perintahnya cepat.

"Tidak mau." Singkat dan cepat, jawaban pemuda pirang itu membuatnya kembali mengingat kalau sifatnya yang keras kepala sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tubuhku sesak, kau memelukku terlalu kuat bocah!" Hinata berseru pelan, tapi Naruto sepertinya masih _keukeuh_ memeluknya. Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng singkat,

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, nanti kau pergi lagi." ujarnya cepat.

"..."

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' Dia memang senang, Naruto masih mengingatnya, tapi tetap saja. Pelukan Naruto terlalu erat untuk tubuh mungilnya, ditambah saat ini kondisi kesehatannya sedang melemah. Pusing bercampur senang menjadi satu,

Harus kah ia berbohong?

**Jii~**

"..." merasakan semua pandangan orang-orang di taman langsung tertuju pada mereka. Hinata hampir sadar,

'_Kami-sama,_ aku lupa sedang berada di mana sekarang!' batinnya keras, bisa gawat kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian di sini. Pelayan-pelayan yang mencarinya sekarang pasti bisa langsung tahu!

Tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Naruto menjauh darinya, "Bocah, semua orang melihat kita! Kau tidak mau di kira _pedophille_ kan?" bisiknya,

"..."

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, pemuda pirang itu malah menjawab polos, "Aku tidak peduli."

Oh, Hinata bernostalgia lagi.

"..."

Eiitt! Sekarang bukan waktunya bermanis-manis ria di sini! Dia harus segera lepas dari pelukan Naruto!

"Bocah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu!" serunya kecil, hah kalau sekarang tubuhnya tidak mengecil seperti ini pasti ia bisa mendorong Naruto dengan cepat, memukul kepalanya seperti biasa, dan-

"Tidak."

'Arghh! Keras kepala sekali dia!'

Hinata benar-benar bingung bagaimana menghadapi pemuda pirang ini, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang pas, sampai-

"..."

**Hyuungg~**

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali melemas, pusing di kepalanya bertambah sakit, tangan mungilnya yang sejak tadi masih mendorong tubuh Naruto perlahan turun.

'_Kuso!_!'

Kesadarannya semakin menghilang, "Bo...cah, kumohon lepaskan pelu..kanmu, ke..palaku pusing sekali-" ujarnya lemah, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan memohon seperti tadi.

"..."

Naruto yang merasakan kalau gadis indigo ini tidak bercanda, saat tangan mungil yang mendorongnya perlahan melemah. Reflek, Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Gomen_, aku lupa kalau tubuhmu sekarang berubah!" serunya cepat, menatap gadis di hadapannya cemas, tatapan sayu ia lihat, serta deru napas yang terasa sangat panas menerpa sedikit wajahnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya kembali,

"Kau li..hat sendiri, dan mem..buat penyakitku bertambah parah." Jawab Hinata.

"..."

Tertunduk pelan, "_Gomen_, tadi aku sedikit berlebihan. Sampai-sampai membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak sadar kalau kau sedang sakit."

"..."

Terdiam, Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya. Sosoknya yang berubah drastis menjadi sangat ehemtampanehem, Ia akui itu. Tapi ternyata-

'Sifatnya belum berubah sama sekali, masih polos seperti biasanya~' ya, entah kenapa hanya di depan bocah, ah pemuda pirang ini dia merasa nyaman. Sifat egois, keras kepala, dan pemarahnya pun menghilang entah kemana?

"_Gomen._"

'Dia memikirkannya serius sekali?' ingin sekali Hinata tertawa melihat sikap Naruto, percaya seratus persen kalau dirinya lah yang membuat penyakitnya bertambah parah. Padahal Hinata kan hanya bercanda, atau lebih tepatnya melebih-lebihkan sedikit saja, walau tadi sempat hampir pingsan juga~

"..."

Tangan mungilnya perlahan menepuk singkat kepala sang Uzumaki, 'Miris sekali melihat, kalau sekarang justru tubuhku yang mengecil.'

"Bocah, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kalau aku tidak mengatakan itu, kau pasti tidak akan mau melepaskan pelukan mautmu itu." ujarnya cepat.

Membuat sang Uzumaki mendongak pelan, "Kau benar bercanda?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya."

"Jadi aku boleh memelukmu lagi?"

"..."

Seseorang ada yang bisa tolong memukul kepala pirang di hadapannya ini?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata menatap pemuda pirang di depannya kesal. Kedua tangannya asyik berkacak pinggang, sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut sekilas.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau pelukanmu tadi itu kuat sekali untuk tubuh mungilku ini?!" tanyanya cepat.

"..." Naruto terdiam, sampai akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku memelukmu kan karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." ujarnya enteng.

Merasa tidak akan habis-habisnya berdebat dengan Naruto, "Hah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang aku mau pulang." Ucap Hinata, berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Waktunya menjadi manusia tinggal empat jam lagi. Di tambah kesehatannya yang semakin menurun.

Dan sebelum ia sempat berbalik pergi,

**Grep,** sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya erat, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Benarkan, kau mau pergi lagi." tepat saat gadis itu berbalik, maniknya melihat wajah Naruto yang menggerutu kesal. Alisnya tertekuk tidak suka,

Dia lupa!

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Hinata memilih memutar matanya sekilas, "Kesehatanku sedang tidak baik hari ini, bocah. Jadi aku harus pulang." Jelasnya.

"Kau tidak rindu denganku? Setidaknya diamlah di sini lebih lama lagi." rujuknya, mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ yang sudah lama tak Hinata lihat.

'Dia masih punya jurus itu?!' batinnya mulai tak beres.

"Jurus _puppy eyesmu_ itu tidak mempan untukku,"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, aku peluk lagi nih! Mau?"

"..."

Sejak kapan sikap bocah polos di depannya bisa berubah menjadi _agressive _seperti ini! Oh, _Kami-sama._

"Kau mau menerima pukulanku!"

Tidak mengidahkan perkataan _Vampire_ manis di hadapannya, Naruto malah bergerak semakin dekat lagi!

"O..oi! Jangan mendekat, kau terlalu berlebihan bocah! Kita hanya-"

Manik Saphire di hadapan Hinata kini memandangnya intens, "Jarak sepuluh tahun bagimu mungkin singkat, tapi bagiku itu sangat lama. Kau tahu itu, _Vampire-chan_? Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau berbuat seperti ini padamu." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba-

"A..apa?"

"Meskipun kau tidak menungguku, atau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanku sekejap pun. Tapi aku berbeda denganmu, bersikap berlebihan, memelukmu sampai sesak napas. Kalau perlu, aku bisa saja membawamu pulang ke rumahku hari ini, memperkenalkan pada kedua orang tuaku, supaya mereka tahu tentangmu."

"..."

"..."

Terdiam, membeku dengan mulut menganga tidak elitnya, apa dia tidak salah dengar?! Apa telinganya tadi tiba-tiba meledak sampai-sampai bisa mendengar ucapan nan serius seperti itu dari bibir Naruto?!

_Kami-sama_, kemana kau bawa bocah pirang polos yang dulu dengan senang hati bisa ia usili, lalu bisa ia lawan dengan mudah! Kemana?! Sekarang justru pemuda di hadapannya ini, berubah total menjadi-

Menjadi...

Arghh! Berapa kali lagi ia harus bersikap pura-pura cuek, kalau tadi dengan gamblangnya ia mendengar perkataan yang terdengar seperti lamaran dari Naruto! Sudah dua kali Hinata di lamar oleh pemuda pirang ini, meskipun tidak ia tanggapi sungguh-sungguh.

"..."

Haruskah ia menanggapi dengan serius sekarang?!

"..."

'Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh lengah! Aku sudah melihat jelas tadi betapa pintarnya dia menggoda kedua teman perempuannya! Jadi mungkin saja sekarang bocah ini melakukan hal yang sama!'

Mencoba memasang wajah cuek, nan garang andalannya, Hinata mendengus singkat, "Tidak semudah itu bocah. Seperti kau bisa saja membawaku ke rumahmu sekarang~ Jangan bermim-" dan sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya-

**Grepp!** Sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya, dan langsung saja mengangkatnya dengan gampang.

"Ugyaaa! Eh! Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah nakal!"

Kaget, Hinata benar-benar kaget, berani-beraninya Naruto memotong perkataannya tadi dengan tiba-tiba menggendongnya seperti membawa karung beras. Tangan mungil Hinata mencoba memukul keras, punggung sang Uzumaki tapi nihil. Mungkin yang Naruto rasakan hanya sebuah pukulan ringan saja.

"Aku serius."

"Turunkan aku sekarang!" seru Hinata cepat, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kini mulai mengerumuni mereka berdua. Dia sudah terlalu panik! Hancur sudah _image _kerennya selama ini!

"Tidak, sampai kau setuju untuk bersamaku hari ini." ucap Naruto singkat.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orang tuaku,"

'_Baka_! Aku tidak boleh melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi! Bisa gawat kalau semua keluarga Hyuga tahu kalau aku berhubungan lebih jauh dengan seorang manusia!' Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata menyerah.

"..."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Turunkan aku sekarang." ujarnya cepat.

"Mengerti apa?"

"Arghh, aku mau bersamamu hari ini! Cepat turunkan aku!"

'Sebelum semua pelayan-pelayanku menyadari keberadaanku di taman ini!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Senang dengan pengakuan sang _Vampire_, dengan cengiran andalannya, pelan-pelan Naruto menurunkan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan lebih baik,"

Mengerucut kesal, Hinata bersidekap, "Dasar keras kepala!"

"Kau juga~"

'Percuma berdebat dengannya,' mengerang sekilas, Hinata memandang atau lebih tepatnya mengadahkan wajahnya melihat sang Uzumaki.

"Jadi kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya cepat.

"Terserahmu, _Vampire-chan_~"

"..."

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau memintaku untuk diam di dekatmu, nah sekarang kutanya kita akan kemana. Kau bilang terserahku?! Bocah, jangan bercanda!"

"Kalau aku bilang ingin membawamu ke rumahku, kau mau?"

"Tidak!"

"Nah, kalau begitu kau saja yang pilih."

"..."

_Kami-sama_! Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar harus sabar menghadapi pemuda tahan banting seperti Naruto! Tidak terkekan sedikit pun saat mendengar kata-kata pedasnya, padahal semua pelayan dan Kabuto-san pasti langsung _down_ dan menyerah saat mendengarnya angkat bicara.

Mencoba memikirkan tempat yang bagus, sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu-

"_O..oke, tapi cepat menyusul kami!"_

Pikirannya terngiang-ngiang dengan kejadian gadis-gadis tadi, saat Naruto meminta kedua temannya untuk pergi mendahuluinya ke kedai ramen. Kalau di pikir sekali lagi,

'Sepertinya gadis-gadis itu suka dengan bocah ini,' batinnya kecil. Sedikit merasa kasihan juga, kalau Naruto menuruti keinginannya untuk pergi ke tempat lain, sedangkan di sana kedua, ah mungkin semua temannya menunggu.

Dia kan bukan orang yang egois, hanya karena keinginannya, semua teman-teman Naruto kena batunya.

'Itu lebih baik daripada memikirkan tempat yang lain lagi.' Desahnya dalam hati, seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi segera diidahkannya-

"..." Menatap wajah sang Uzumaki sekilas, Hinata berdeham pelan, sampai-

"Kalau begitu kita ke kedai ramen yang dulu pernah kau perlihatkan padaku." Ucapnya cepat.

"..." Naruto terdiam sesaat,

"Benar mau ke sana?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ya, ya, lagipula semua teman-temanmu menunggu di sana kan. Jadi lebih baik ke tempat itu saja, kebetulan aku lapar sekarang." jelas Hinata singkat.

Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengangguk setuju, cengirannya semakin lebar, "Yoshaa! Kau yang terbaik, _Vampire-chan_!" teriaknya senang.

"_Tolong sekali lagi ya, kalian yang terbaik~"_

'Kata-kata itu lagi, apa dia mengatakan kalimat memalukan itu pada semua gadis?!' entah kenapa perasaan kesal menjalarinya. Mendengar kalimat tadi, dengan gampangnya keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sedikit mengerang kesal, tangan Hinata mengepal pelan, dan-

Tanpa sadar, "Kata-katamu itu bisa membuat semua gadis salah paham, kau tahu itu?" bisiknya.

Naruto yang saking semangatnya, sampai-sampai hanya samar-sama mendengar suara _Vampire_ kecil di depannya, "Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

'Hah, apa yang barusan kukatakan.'

"Lupakan." Ucapnya singkat, seraya meninggalkan sang Uzumaki di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan senang, Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki gadis mungil di depannya. Senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya terlihat di wajah tampannya. Maniknya tidak pernah lepas melihat sang _Vampire_, sejak keluar dari taman.

Tapi saat melihat gerak-gerik gadis di depannya, Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya singkat, 'Kenapa dengannya?'

_Vampire_ kecil itu terus menerus menengok ke kanan, ke kiri, bahkan ke atas sesekali. Seperti menghindari sesuatu, ada yang aneh?

Tidak tahan melihat sikapnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu terus bergerak aneh, akhirnya Naruto memilih mendekati _Vampire_ itu.

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil ia berikan, "Kenapa kau terlihat waspada seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sang gadis mengadahkan wajahnya sekilas, dan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lupa kemana arah menuju kedai, jadi melihat-lihat sebentar." Jawabnya singkat.

'Benarkah? Kurasa di memikirkan hal lain.' Batin sang pemuda pirang yakin. Meneliti sikap gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sampai-

**Hyuuungg~**

"Cih, pusing sialan!"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung ingin jatuh. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya, dan tangan kirinya reflek memegang bajunya. Sepertinya sakit yang di katakan tadi ternyata benar, dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"_Vampire-chan_, kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir, mencoba memelankan langkahnya, saat melihat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, bocah."

Perasaan bersalah sedikit menghinggapinya, sepertinya tadi ia terlalu memaksakan _Vampire _manis ini untuk bersamanya lebih lama. Padahal kalau dia menginjinkan gadis di sampingnya untuk pulang pasti-

"Jangan memasang wajah kusut seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bersamamu hari ini. Jadi bergembiralah!" Sebuah seruan kecil membuatnya tersentak, tangan mungil yang memegang erat bajunya masih setia di sana,

Perasaan senang membuncah kembali, meski sikap _Vampire _kecil ini sedikit ketus. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa terusik sama sekali, sifat yang cuek tapi perhatian. Bahkan gadis kecil itu bisa melihat wajah kusutnya tadi.

Tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya, Naruto perlahan menarik lembut sang gadis kecil di sampingnya. Menggendongnya, di belakang punggung. Tidak peduli meski tangan mungil itu terus menerus memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hei! Turunkan aku bocah!"

"Tidak, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke Ichiraku."

"Tapi-"

"Balasan untuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu," dan ucapan terakhirnya sukses membungkam bibir sang gadis kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

* * *

Hah, gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana sunyi. Sejak tadi mereka berdua, terdiam terus. Bibirnya gatal untuk berbicara,

"_Nee,_ bocah."

"_Vampire-chan_, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku, bocah. Sekarang umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Naruto cepat sekali memotong perkataannya, sedikit mendengus pelan, "Bukan hanya kau yang bertambah umur, aku juga tahu. Jadi kau tujuh belas tahun, dan aku seratus sepuluh tahun. Mana yang lebih tua, hm?" ujar Hinata setengah mengejek.

"Tapi tetap saja, tubuhku kan tidak kecil lagi-"

"Dan sifatmu masih kekanak-kanakkan seperti dulu, bocah." Lanjut Hinata, terkikik geli saat melihat sekilas kembungan pipi Naruto.

"Hah, Terserah kau kalau begitu,"

'Dia menyerah? Tumben sekali?' batinnya heran, oh setidaknya sifat keras kepalanya sedikit berkurang.

"..."

Mereka terdiam kembali,

"..."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong tadi aku terkejut sekali lho." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Naruto kembali.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kejadian kau tiba-tiba tahu tentangku, tidak mungkin kan kalau kau tahu ini aku hanya karena bibirku tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata _'Naru'_?" ujarnya.

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, memang sejak awal aku memang curiga denganmu,"

Alis gadis indigo itu tertarik sekilas, "Curiga? Memangnya aku melakukan apa, sampai-sampai kau bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh padaku?!" serunya pelan, tangan mungilnya langsung mencubit kedua pipi tan Naruto. Membuat si empunya mengaduh sakit-

"_I..ittaai_! Curiga dalam artian lain, jangan berburuk sangka dulu!"

Masih belum melepaskan cubitannya, "Lalu apa?!"

"Iya, akan kujelaskan, tapi lepaskan dulu cubitanmu _Vampire-chan_!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendengar jawabanmu~"

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Naruto menghela napas panjang, sampai-

"Baik, baik, aku mulai tahu kalau itu kau saat tanpa sadar kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampir sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Tertegun sejenak,

'Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar sama sekali?!'

"Bagian yang mana?"

"Pertama saat kau tidak mau mengatakan alasanmu takut pada Kuro-ku,"

Masih belum mengerti dimana letak persamaannya, Hinata semakin bingung. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu sedetail itu?'

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Yang kedua, saat kau mengatakan dirimu seorang _lady,_ dalam tubuh kecil seperti ini."

Hinata nyaris tersedak, sebenarnya tadi dia memang sedikit kelepasan saat mengatakan kata _'lady'_ tapi ternyata Naruto sampai memikirkannya.

"Yang ketiga, aku merasa aneh, kenapa melihat sifat cuek, pemarah, dan keras kepalamu itu-"

"Hei!"

Hinata hampir memukul keras kepala pirang di depannya, kesal karena dirinya bisa di bilang seperti itu, tapi mendengar perkataan lanjutan Naruto-

"Tidak ada perasaan kesal yang datang padaku, kau percaya kalau aku malah nyaman melihatmu seperti itu?" lanjut pemuda pirang itu lantang.

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak, tubuhnya membeku. 'Nyaman?' baru kali ini dia mendengar ada orang yang nyaman berada di dekat _Vampire_ pemarah dan cerewet sepertinya?

"..."

"Keempat, saat kau tiba-tiba saja memanggil namaku-"

"..." Hinata tetap diam,

"Dan yang terakhir, aku sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah kutemui memiliki warna rambut seindah dirimu, _Vampire-chan_. Biarpun bertambah umur, selama sepuluh tahun, ternyata warna rambutmu tetap indigo dan selalu panjang. Jadi aku langsung-"

**Sret,** tangan mungil Hinata tiba-tiba saja sudah membekap bibir Naruto yang hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bocah, sudah cukup. Jangan berbicara lebih dari ini." ujarnya cepat,

"..."

_Kami-sama!_

'_Kusoo_! Kenapa wajahku panas sekali! Sadarlah Hinata, dia ini hanya menggodamu, ah mana mungkin aku bisa memanas hanya karena ucapan seorang bocah! Sadarlah!' batinnya mencoba bertahan.

"Taphi akhu belhum seleshai-" dalam bekapannya Naruto masih saja berusaha berbicara, membuat ia merasakan sendiri terpaan napas pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku sudah paham, jadi jangan di jelaskan lagi!" Ia mencoba mencari celah untuk mengelak, sampai akhirnya-

"..."

_Gotcha!_

"Hee, kau benar-benar baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis sepertiku?" Hinata segera melancarkan rencananya, mengusir secepatnya rasa malunya itu.

Masih dalam bekapan Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kecil,

"Kalau begitu apa kau lupa dengan salah satu teman gadismu, dia juga memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku, bukan?" tanyanya, saat tadi Hinata memang sempat melirik ke arah dua gadis yang sempat di temuinya.

'Bisa tidak ia mengelak~' batinnya senang,

"..."

"Aku kan bilang baru bertemu dengan gadis berambut indigo sepertimu, _Vampire-chan_. Kalau mengenai warna iris mata kalian, memang sama." Jawab Naruto enteng. Membuat Hinata cengo seketika.

Melepaskan bekapan tangannya, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. 'Hanya sekedar warna rambutku ini, heh?' batinnya, entah kenapa tidak begitu suka dengan jawaban sang Uzumaki.

"Oh, satu lagi _Vampire-chan_!"

Menoleh enggan, Hinata mendengus cepat, "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tadi itu mungkin karena naluriku," ujar Naruto singkat, sedangkan Hinata menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Naluri?"

"Ya!"

Menghela napas sejenak, Hinata kembali mendengus pelan. 'Yah, sifat polosnya memang belum berubah sejak dulu.'

Kenapa dia memikirkan perkataan Naruto begitu serius, Hah sepertinya ada hal yang aneh menimpa dirinya hari ini.

'Hah~ sudahlah,'

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwee, Maafkan Mushi baru apdet hari ini TOT7 Kalau yang udah temenan sama Mushi di Fb pasti tahu kan? Ehehe, laptop Mushi lagi di perbaikin nah, gara-gara itu apdet fic ini jadi ngaret. Tapi apdet chap depan tetep hari Sabtu kok, jadi kalau misalnya nggak ada-ada sampe nanti, artinya ada sesuatu yang buat Mushi ngebatalin apdetnya #plak# XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Answer :_

_Habis berapa chap? Nggak tahu juga ya, Mushi kagak mikirin sih _._.a _#liat-liat aja nanti ya#gampar#_

_Apa akan ada konflik Shion dan Sara? Hm, maunya sih nggak ada, Mushi mau fokus di NaruHinanya aja, mungkin bakal cepet tamatnya :v :D_

_Kapan Hinata pengen gigit Naruto? Hmmm, sebentar lagi kali ya? #lah dia yang nanya#gampar# pokoknya di deket2 chap ini deh :D_

_Naruto ngejar Hinata? Oh, so pasti dong! XD di anime Hinata ngejar Naru, dan di sini mushi buat kebalikannya muahaha #di siram#_

"_Aku Merindukanmu Vampire-chan." Nah siapa yang bilang thu? Ehehe udah pada tahu kan? Pastinya Naruto dong. :D_

_Complete chap ini? Ehehe, kayaknya nggak bisa dulu deh, soalnya ini aja mereka baru ketemu #gampar# :v :D_

_Komik Throbbing Tonight? Kayaknya sih udah nggak ada, kecuali di tempat penyewaan komik :v Versi terbarunya kayaknya masih ada :D_

_Kenapa Hinata bertubuh kecil? Ehee, nggak baca chap pertama ya #ketahuan#gampar# muehehe bercanda kok, Itu Hinata jadi anak kecil kan gara2 minum ramuan Kabuto :D_

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Special Thanks untuk semua yang sudah riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini #Bow#**

* * *

**Nah, segitu aja deh Cuap-cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Aku kan bilang baru bertemu dengan gadis berambut indigo sepertimu, ****_Vampire-chan_****. Kalau mengenai warna iris mata kalian, memang sama." Jawab Naruto enteng. Membuat Hinata cengo seketika.**

**Melepaskan bekapan tangannya, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. 'Hanya sekedar warna rambutku ini, heh?' batinnya, entah kenapa tidak begitu suka dengan jawaban sang Uzumaki.**

"**Oh, satu lagi ****_Vampire-chan_****!"**

**Menoleh enggan, Hinata mendengus cepat, "Apa?"**

"**Aku tahu kau tadi itu mungkin karena naluriku," ujar Naruto singkat, sedangkan Hinata menaikkan alisnya bingung.**

"**Naluri?"**

"**Ya!"**

**Menghela napas sejenak, Hinata kembali mendengus pelan. 'Yah, sifat polosnya memang belum berubah sejak dulu.'**

**Kenapa dia memikirkan perkataan Naruto begitu serius, Hah sepertinya ada hal yang aneh menimpa dirinya hari ini.**

'**Hah~ sudahlah,'**

* * *

**Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC luar biasa, Hinata RTN****! Aggressive Naru!****Abal, Gaje**

**Sequel '****Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Something Weird?**

* * *

"Ughh," erangan kecil terus terdengar dari bibir Hinata, alisnya tertekuk rapi, membuat pemuda yang menggendongnya kini ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Kau kenapa, _Vampire-chan_?" tanya Naruto cepat,

Kesal dengan perkataan polos sang Uzumaki, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia melayangkan pukulan mungilnya tepat di kepala pirang kebanggaan pemuda itu.

**Buaghh!**

"_Baka_! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berjalan-jalan seperti ini terus?!" serunya kencang.

"Berjalan-jalan? Bukannya aku menggendongmu."

"Arghh! Terserah, tapi kau tahu ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit sejak kita keluar dari taman. Memangnya seberapa jauh kedai ramen kesukaanmu itu!" ujarnya sekali lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok~" mendengar jawaban santai dari Naruto, entah kenapa dia jadi ragu sendiri.

"Benar? Ingat waktuku bersamamu hanya sampai matahari terbenam."

Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang, meski sekarang ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis kecil di gendongannya, "Memangnya kalau waktunya lewat, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

Mengerang kecil mendengar jawaban singkat _Vampire_ di belakangnya, "Kalau begitu aku boleh tahu kenapa tubuhmu bisa berubah sekecil ini? Setahuku dulu, tubuhmu kan hampir sama denganku sekarang?"

Memutar bola matanya sekilas, kembali Hinata mencubit pelan pipi tan Naruto, "Yah, itu juga rahasia, kalaupun aku memberi tahumu. Kupastikan kau tidak akan percaya~" jawab Hinata singkat,

"..." sedikit terdiam, Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali tahu, tapi begitu ia merasakan terpaan napas gadis kecil yang ia gendong mengenai lehernya, terasa panas.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali, _Vampire-chan,_ kenapa kau bisa berjalan-jalan siang hari seperti ini. Bukannya _Vampire_itu tidak suka dengan sinar matahari, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mendatangi Hinata, sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui bocah, dan ini salah satunya."

Masih tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin nanti akan kuberitahu~"

Seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban _Vampire_dalam gendongannya ini, Naruto hanya bisa merengut pelan, "Kapan?"

'Hah, sikap keras kepalanya benar-benar tidak menghilang sejak dulu~'

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus memberikan penjelasan yang panjang lebar pada Naruto,

"Bocah, kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tawarnya cepat,

"Tidak mau, kau sedang sakit _Vampire-chan_, aku tidak mau nanti kau pingsan atau semacamnya." Ujar Naruto cepat.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini _Vampire_ yang kuat, dulu saja aku bisa menggendongmu~"

"Sekuat-kuatnya _Vampire_, kau tetaplah seorang gadis yang tengah sakit, dan dulu kau menggendongku itu saat tubuhku masih ringan," kilahnya.

"..."

'Heh, gadis ya? Dia masih menganggapku seorang gadis yang lemah,'

"Aku ini bukan manusia seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku ini hanyalah seorang _monster_ yang abadi, bocah." entah kenapa mengatakan dirinya sendiri _monster_, membuat dadanya mengernyit sakit. Bukankah itu hal yang sebenarnya?

"..." Naruto kembali terdiam,

'Nah, kau tidak bisa mengelaknya bocah, hah tak kukira hari pertama menjadi manusia. Aku malah bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Jangan-"

"Eh?" samar-samar gadis indigo itu dapat mendengar suara dari bibir Naruto, 'Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?'

Langkah kakinya terhenti, semakin membuat Hinata bingung,

"Bocah-"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau dirimu itu _monster_, kalau kau terus mengatakan itu aku akan marah."

Tercenung mendengar jawaban Naruto, tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya, Hinata membeku, pemuda cengeng dan rewel yang sempat ia temui dulu. Ternyata sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, terlihat dewasa dan pengertian seperti biasanya.

Haruskah ia senang mendengar semua itu?

Atau marah?

"..."

Ia tidak tahu.

'_Arigatou_ bocah, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.' batinnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya manik Hinata menangkap sebuah kedai di ujung jalan sana. Aroma _ramen _pun mulai tercium, menyebabkan perutnya yang sejak tadi pagi tidak diisi berbunyi kecil.

Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak perlu merasa mual lagi melihat makanan itu, mengingat kalau salah satu pesanan _favorite_ Naruto adalah _Ramen Jumbo plus extra_ bawang goreng. Untunglah hari ini ia resmi menjadi manusia walau hanya sekejap, jadi kalau tidak. Di pastikan Hinata tidak mau mendekati bahkan mendatangi kedai itu bersama Naruto.

"Bocah, itu tempatnya kan?" tanyanya kembali, seraya menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Ya,"

Melihat selama sepuluh tahun ini dia tidak pernah lagi mendekati tempat itu, perubahan terjadi banyak sekali. "Biarpun letaknya tetap, tapi sepertinya kedai itu semakin besar." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja, kedai ramen _Ojisan _sudah terkenal sekarang, memangnya _Vampire-chan_ tidak pernah mampir ke sana lagi?"

"..." Pertanyaan Naruto entah kenapa membuat Hinata malah terdiam sesaat,

'Tidak tahukah kau bocah, kalau selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku hampir tidak pernah berpikir untuk datang ke sana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan pergi untuk berlatih bersama Neji_-niisan_.'

"..."

Ya, sejak sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, Hinata memang sedikit jarang keluar. Mengingat umurnya yang kembali bertambah, membuat semua keluarganya semakin memintanya untuk menjadi salah satu _Vampire_ yang kuat bersama kakak sepupunya. Menaikkan derajat keluarga Hyuga, dan membuatnya semakin di segani.

Latihan yang berada jauh dari Kota Konoha, selama berhari-hari di sana. Berlatih dan terus berlatih, sampai-sampai untuk pergi menemui bocah pirang ini pun dia tidak sempat.

Bergelut dengan pikirannya, membuat Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap gadis kecil di bekalangnya mengernyit heran, apa dia salah bertanya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan,

Menyentakkan pikiran Hinata sekejap, "Ah, ti..tidak, tadi aku hanya sedikit melamun saja."

"Tapi-"

"Ayo, cepat ke sana bocah. Sebelum aku kelaparan!" seru Hinata kecil, menarik-narik rambut pirang Naruto pelan. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Hah, baiklah~"

**[...]**

**Ckitt~**

Gara-gara terlalu memikirkan hal tadi, membuat pikiran Hinata terbebani. Tubuhnya kembali memanas, dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Padahal tadi dia hanya melamun sebentar saja, tapi kenapa efeknya keras sekali?

'_Kuso,_ kenapa penyakitku jadi parah seperti ini?' batin gadis itu bingung, seraya tak lupa memegang kepalanya yang terus berdenyut, entah kenapa otaknya jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Apa ini sudah _limit _dari penyakitnya? Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya kini sudah bertumpu nyaman di pundak Naruto lagi.

**[...]**

Saat tiba tepat di depan kedai ramen, Naruto mencoba menoleh melihat keadaan gadis kecil yang ia gendong, "_Vampire-chan_, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya khawatir saat merasakan deru napas gadis itu semakin tidak beraturan.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, kepala Hinata sudah terlalu pusing untuk berbicara, alhasil gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, seraya merebahkan kepalanya tepat di pundak Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

"Lebih baik lupakan saja perkataanku tadi, akan kuantar kau pulang, ya?" tawar Naruto cepat, saat melihat kondisi gadis itu semakin parah.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan samar Naruto mendongak sekilas, sepertinya dengan keadaan sakit di tambah perut yang kosong membuatnya semakin lemah.

"Ja..ngan, bocah. Kau tidak per..lu mengantarkanku, aku ini buk..an tipe orang yang su..ka mengingkari jan..ji-" sekuat tenaga ia melarang, memberi tahu rumahnya pada Naruto hanya membuat keluarganya curiga.

"Tapi tetap saja-" perkataan pemuda pirang itu langsung terpotong saat melihat tirai kedai terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang gadis yang tadi sempat ia membawa Kuro-nya. Tatapan kesal tertuju tepat padanya, sedikit membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

"N-A-R-U-T-O,"

**Glek!**

Takut-takut Naruto memandang kedua gadis _aka_ Shion, dan Sara. Keduanya berkacak pinggang, kesal, dan melemparkan _deathglare _andalan mereka.

Sedikit kikuk, pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "A..ah, Shion, Sara, ternyata kalian sudah di sini," ujarnya pelan.

Tanpa mendengar perkataan sang Uzumaki, keduanya langsung berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau tahu kami sudah menunggumu selama tiga puluh menit di sini! Dan sekarang kau datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seakan-akan tidak sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Sara membentak gemas, mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Ya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Kau malah membuat kami mengajak Kuro-mu yang tidak bisa diam itu, membuat kami kelelahan karena sempat mengejarnya tadi!" Shion melanjutkan.

'Gawat! Aku lupa!' Naruto membatin ngeri, karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan gadis di belakangnya ini. Dia jadi lupa semua pada teman-temannya yang menunggu di Ichiraku, dan malah memperlambat langkah kakinya menuju kedai!

Hinata yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ketiga orang di hadapannya hanya bisa mendesah pelan, 'Bocah-bocah ini lebih berisik daripada Naruto.' batinnya.

Mencoba berbisik pada sang pemuda pirang, "Bocah, untunglah aku memintamu untuk kemari. Kalau tidak, mereka berdua mungkin akan lebih marah lagi padamu besok~" bisiknya pelan, masih dengan deru napasnya yang panas.

Sedangkan Naruto, entah ia harus berterima kasih atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menenangkan kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"_Go..gomen_, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk lupa kalau-" belum selesai ia berbicara.

Shion, dan Sara langsung menyemburnya, "Apa! Jadi kau memang sempat lupa pada kami!"

"E..eh, i..itu-" melihat langkah kaki kedua temannya semakin mendekat, Naruto reflek berjalan mundur, masih menggendong _Vampire_ kecil dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang memasang pose _guard_ di depan tubuhnya.

"Naruto!"

"Tu..tunggu, ini bisa kujelaskan!"

"Tidak!"

'Mereka seram sekali!'

Kedua gadis itu makin dekat, menghimpitnya di dekat tembok, dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Naruto tidak mungkin berjalan mundur lagi, takut gadis kecil di belakangnyan ikut terhimpit.

"Awas kau, _Baka_ Naruto! Kau harus mendapat pelajaran!" tepat saat Sara, dan Shion hendak memukul kepala pirang sang Uzumaki sekeras-kerasnya.

"_Nee..san_, jangan pu..kul Naruto-_niisan_-" suara seorang gadis kecil menginterupsi gerakan mereka. Menghentikan lebih tepatnya,

Kedua gadis itu reflek menurunkan tangan mereka, Saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak, sampai akhirnya menoleh garang pada Naruto.

Dan tepat saat meneliti pemuda pirang itu, barulah mereka sadar-

"Lho? Bukannya kau adik kecil tadi?"

Ya, mereka melihat rambut indigo yang mencuat dari belakang punggung Naruto, karena terlalu emosi. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau Naruto hanya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan serangan, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain ternyata di gunakan untuk menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Ta..di, _Niisan _tiba-tiba saja menga..jakku untuk kemari, ja..di kami agak sedikit lama-" jelas Hinata sekuat-kuatnya,

'Sial! Kepalaku makin pusing!' dia bahkan sadar kalau suaranya sudah tidak selancar tadi lagi.

Seakan ragu dengan ucapan gadis kecil di belakang Naruto. Sara dan Shion kembali menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa yang di katakan adik kecil ini, benar Naruto-kun?!" sentak Shion cepat.

'_Arigatou, Vampire-chan_!'

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pembelaan _Vampire_ kecil itu, Naruto mengangguk keras. "Iya! Kata adik kecil kepalanya sedang sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." jawabnya cepat.

"..."

Diam, kedua gadis itu membisu. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, seolah-olah melemparkan perkataan batin, _'Apa kita harus percaya dengannya?'_

Masih berkacak pinggang kesal, Sara menoleh kembali pada Naruto, mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, "Kau tidak berbohong pada kami kan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Sukses, membuat sang empunya meneguk ludah kembali, "I..iya, tentu saja aku tidak berbohong. Percayalah!" serunya yakin.

"..."

"Sara, Shion sudahlah, yang penting Naruto kan sudah datang. Cepatlah kalian masuk ke dalam, perutku sudah lapar, dan menunggu kalian memarahi si _Baka_ ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu." Tirai kedai terbuka kembali, menampakkan gadis merah muda, memutar bola matanya sekilas dan menghela napas panjang.

Kali ini gadis berambut pirang panjang _aka _Ino ikut andil, "Sakura benar, ayo cepat masuk. Marah-marahnya di tunda dulu," lanjutnya.

"Ugh~" mendengar perkataan Sakura dan Ino, sukses membuat kedua gadis ini mendengus kesal. Hah, terpaksa mereka mempercayai perkataan Naruto,

Dan kalau di lihat lebih dekat, memang gadis kecil dalam gendongan temannya ini memang terlihat sakit. Terbukti dari suaranya yang sedikit terputus-putus tadi,

"Hah, baiklah. Oh, mengenai Kuro-mu dia sudah kami ikat di dekat sana." ujar Sara, seraya masuk ke dalam kedai. Diikuti dengan Shion.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua, lagi.

"..."

"Fuah, syukurlah!" seru Naruto kecil. Yah, untunglah untuk kali ini, wajah dan kepalanya tidak berakhir babak belur gara-gara amukan kedua temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Hinata,

'Kuro...'

'Maksudnya hewan hitam itu?!' tersentak kaget, mendengar perkataan terakhir kedua gadis tadi. Barulah ia sadar, kalau ternyata melupakan satu hal yang penting.

**Sret**, manik Lavendernya dengan cepat melirik ngeri ke sebuah tiang yang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dan-

"**Guk! Guk!"**

Anjing hitam nan manis itu menggonggong ceria, lidahnya terjulur keluar, ekornya bergerak keras, dan seolah-olah senang bertemu dengannya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan tenaganya yang setengah lemas, "Hu..waa, aku..lupa dengan hewan peliharaanmu, bocah!" Hinata berteriak kecil.

"Oh, tenang saja Kuro sudah diikat di sana, jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan enteng.

"**Guk! Guk!"** gonggongan itu semakin keras,

Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi, sang gadis indigo memeluk leher Naruto erat, membenamkan wajahnya di sana, menahan rasa takutnya.

'Jilatan dan gonggongannya! Hiee, aku berjanji tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan hewan itu lagi!' batinnya, karena sekarang ia tidak bisa berteriak seperti biasa.

**[...]**

Naruto yang merasakan kembali deru napas di lehernya, samar-samar mencium harum tubuh _Vampire_ kecil itu, entah kenapa ia baru sadar. Kalau aroma yang di keluarkan sang gadis masih sama seperti dulu,

**Grep, **"Menyeram..kan,"

"_Vampire-chan_, jangan memelukku terlalu erat-" sedikit kikuk ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memerah,

Hinata malah tidak sadar sepenuhnya, "Bo..cah, cepat ma..suk!" ujarnya ambigu.

'Masuk?!'

Saking kikuknya, Naruto malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Salahkan gadis kecil di belakangnya, yang sudah seenaknya saja memeluk lehernya erat, membuatnya merasakan samar-samar harum dan bibir mungil yang sekilas mengecup di sana. Geli bercampur panas,

"E..eh! Masuk ke mana, _Vampire-chan_! Aku belum siap!"

**Krik.**

"..." tatapan datar langsung terlihat di wajah Hinata,

'Ini bocah mikirin apa sebenarnya?'

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata berusaha menjauh sekilas dari leher Naruto, menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Kembali ia melayangkan cubitan gemas pada pemuda pirang ini,

**Gyutt~**

"Sakit! Jangan mencubitku terus!" Naruto mengerang sakit,

"Bocah, me..mangnya kau pikir masuk ke..mana lagi, hah? Tentu saja ma..suk ke dalam kedai-" ujar Hinata setengah menyeringai, saat mendengar jawabannya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naruto yang berubah menjadi batu sekilas-

"..."

"A..ah! Bu..bukan apa-apa kok, ya, te..tentu saja masuk ke dalam kedai! A..ahaha, ayo masuk!" jawaban nan kikuk meluncur indah dari bibir Naruto.

'Hmph, dasar.' Batin Hinata kecil, setengah geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu memasuki kedai, aroma khas ramen terasa sangat kental. Membuat Hinata rindu walaupun hanya pernah sekali tempat ini. Memang ia akui kalau ramen di Ichiraku memang lezat, dan ucapan Naruto saat kecil dulu ternyata tidak salah.

"Naruto disini!" seruan semua teman-temannya, membuat Naruto menoleh cepat. Lambaian singkat mereka berikan pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Oke!" dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri teman-teman di sana.

**[OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO]**

"Bocah, kau bi..sa turun..kan aku sekarang-" Oh, sial! Kenapa suaranya jadi semakin kacau seperti ini! Hinata mencoba berbicara semampunya. Ia tidak bisa terus di gendong oleh Naruto, kan malu!

"Baik, baik." Saat sampai, Naruto melihat ada dua tempat duduk kosong, tapi yang satunya di apit oleh Sara dan Shion, dan yang satunya lagi di samping Sara. Jadi terlihat berpisah, kedua alis Naruto pun sukses mengernyit heran.

Sebelum bertanya lebih jauh, Naruto menurunkan _Vampire _kecil di belakangnya pelan-pelan.

'Aku benar-benar butuh tempat duduk,' tanpa basa-basi Hinata, hendak berjalan menuju tempat duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut merah. Tapi sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh-

**Grep,** tangan Naruto menghentikannya lagi, membuatnya mendecak kesal, "Ada apa? Aku ingin segera duduk." Gerutunya.

Tidak mengidahkan perkataan gadis kecil di sampingnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati kedua teman gadisnya.

"_Ano,_ Sara bisa kau geser ke samping Shion sedikit?" ujar pemuda pirang itu polos, tak peka sama sekali!

"E..eh?" kedua gadis di sana malah terlihat kaget.

Oh, Hinata ingin sekali memukul kepala Naruto yang polos itu! Kenapa dia tidak sadar sedikit pun kalau kedua gadis di sana memang sengaja menyisakan jarak antara mereka berdua agar Naruto bisa duduk di tengah-tengah!

Menepuk kepalanya keningnya, tangan mungil Hinata menarik baju Naruto, berjinjit sekilas, dan mencoba membisiki pemuda pirang itu, "Bo..cah, paling ti..dak pekalah sedikit. Aku bisa duduk di mana saja." bisiknya cepat.

Alis Naruto kembali mengerut bingung, "Peka apa? Aku harus duduk di sampingmu, kalau tidak nanti kalau kau pingsan tiba-tiba bagaimana?"

**Plok**! 'Percuma aku bicara dengannya!' Hinata makin pusing, sudahlah daripada memikirkan hal yang sia-sia lebih baik ia menurut saja.

"Terserahmu."

**[...]**

Dan alhasil, Hinata melihat jelas rengutan dari bibir Sara dan Shion. Kedua gadis itu terlihat tidak suka. Ia jadi menghela napas panjang, Maniknya memandang malas ke arah Naruto yang tengah asyik membaca menu makanan di depannya.

"Naruto kau pesan Ramen seperti biasa?" Sakura menginterupsi pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Naruto mengadah singkat, dan-

"..."

Menoleh padanya.

Lho?

"Kau pesan apa, _Va_-maksudku adik kecil?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata simple-simple saja. "_Ramen_ biasa," jawabnya singkat, setelah itu mencoba menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Mungkin selagi menunggu _ramen_ datang dia bisa menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga, pesan _Ramen_ biasa, _Ojisan_!"

"..."

Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat gadis berambut indigo itu menaikkan alisnya heran, mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, bibirnya tanpa sadar bergumam kecil, "Bocah, bukannya dulu pesananmu itu _Ramen _super jumbo yang entah apa namanya? Seleramu berganti, ha?"

Sebenarnya tidak penting juga sih, membahas hal itu. Tapi saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto-

"..."

"Kelemahanmu kan bawang goreng jadi aku tidak akan memesan itu."

Hinata tertegun. Ia mulai merasakan kembali darah yang perlahan mengalir lembut menuju wajahnya, panas-

'Bocah menyebalkan.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menunggu makanan datang, Hinata mencoba menutup matanya barang sekejap. Bola matanya sudah terlalu berat, dan kepalanya malah bertambah pusing. Deru napasnya pun kembali tak teratur,

'Kenapa penyakitku bisa separah ini, dulu aku tidak pernah kerepotan sampai ingin pingsan seperti sekarang?' batinnya masih heran, apa Kabuto salah memberinya ramuan atau justru ramuan yang dia ambil yang salah?

'Pokoknya aku harus menanyakan ini saat pulang nanti, dan kalau dugaanku ternyata benar. Kabuto-san akan menerima akibatnya.' Hinata mendesah panjang,

"..."

**Hyungg~** tubuh Hinata kembali merosot dari tempat duduknya.

'Panas,'

'Kepalaku pusing,'

'Haus.'

Tanpa ia sadari, tegukan kecil meluncur turun dari tenggorokannya. Terasa kering, dan Hinata benar-benar ingin meneguk sesuatu sekarang juga.

**Glek, **tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik pelan lengan baju Naruto, berharap kalau pemuda pirang itu mau menoleh.

"Bocah-" gumamnya kecil.

"..."

Naruto yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan teman-temannya pun segera menoleh, begitu mendengar suara panggilan gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Apa apa?" tanyanya lembut, matanya terlihat sedikit khawatir saat manik Lavender gadis itu membuka dan menutup sekilas, bibirnya bergumam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Saat mendengar samar-samar suara _Vampire_ itu, Naruto dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempertajam pendengarannya,

"..."

Membuat Hinata yang entah kenapa malah tertegun melihat pemuda pirang itu mendekat padanya. Tanpa ia sadari kini pikirannya sudah melayang-layang-

"..."

'Harum, apa aroma tubuh Naruto memang seenak ini~' dalam kesadarannya yang meremang, Hinata menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa aroma yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda pirang ini, terasa sangat enak,

Dan sukses membuat dirinya menjilat bibirnya singkat, sebelum..

"..."

'Eh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu!' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing.

'Cih, sadarlah Hinata!' Ia mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya,

'Aku tidak lemah, hanya karena penyakit ini!' tangannya mengepal perlahan, dan tepat saat Naruto semakin heran dan semakin mendekatinya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, _Vampire-chan_? Aku tidak terlalu dengar?" bisik Naruto.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, tubuhnya menegang sekilas. Ia yang tadinya menoleh menatap Naruto pun berbalik menghadap ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya menunduk pelan. Kenapa aroma tubuh Naruto terasa menyengat di hidungnya? Kenapa sekarang? Bukannya tadi saat di gendong oleh pemuda pirang ini dia masih baik-baik saja?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?!

"_Vampire-chan_?" oke, Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik tak biasa dari gadis di sampingnya mulai merasakan keanehan.

"..."

Harum,

Enak,

Menyegarkan,

Darahnya-

"..."

**Glek!**

'Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku seorang manusia sekarang! Sadarlah Hinata! _Kuso_!'

"Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku _Vampire-chan_?" bertambah khawatir, Naruto segera berbisik memanggil gadis itu.

'Tenang, Hinata tenang!'

"..."

Napasnya yang tadi sempat memburu, kembali normal walau bukan sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa berada semakin dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya-

"..."

Bertambah haus-

Padahal dulu dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan darah bocah pirang ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang, dan semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!

"Kau baik-baik sa-"

Tangan Naruto yang berusaha kembali menyentuh pipi kenyalnya, segera ia tepis,

**Plak!**

"Ah,"

"Ah, a..ku tidak apa-apa, lupa..kan saja panggilanku tadi." Kilahnya cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan anehnya ini.

"Tapi-"

Tepat saat melanjutkan perkataannya-

"Pesanan datang! Delapan porsi _Ramen_!" tiga orang pelayan datang sambil membawa delapan mangkuk _ramen _di tangan mereka. Membuat Hinata mendesah lega, dan Naruto yang-

"Ini pesananmu Naruto-kun," sukses dikerumuni dua gadis di samping kanannya.

"Tu..tunggu dulu-"

"Makanlah bocah, kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku." Bisik Hinata kembali.

Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi yang pasti, Ia tidak ingin kalah dengan penyakitnya ini.

'Padahal waktuku masih tiga jam lagi, kenapa bisa-bisa tadi aku memikirkan darah Naruto.'

"..."

Menggeleng kecil, Hinata segera menepiskan semua prasangkanya. 'Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lupakan semuanya, aku yakin tadi hanya kecelakaan kecil saja.'

Ya, semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara di tempat lain~**

"Kalian cepat cari Hinata_-sama_!" seorang laki-laki berambut perak, _aka_ Kabuto tengah memandang panik ke seluruh pelosok Konoha, berharap bisa menemukan putri majikannya itu.

"_Ha'i_!" semua pelayan yang sudah lengkap dengan payung kecil dan obat yang sempat di minumnya, segera melompat pergi, mencari Hinata.

**[...]**

"Kenapa aku baru sadar-" Kabuto mendesis pelan, menggigit jemarinya bingung, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, pantas saja tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata.

Memang perkiraannya, begitu Hinata meminum ramuan miliknya, tubuh gadis itu akan mengecil, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Hinata akan mengambil obat yang berbeda. Obat yang memiliki efek yang sama, namun dengan warna yang berbeda, letaknya hanya berjarak tidak jauh dari rak yang ia anjurkan pada gadis indigo itu, terlebih lagi-

'Obat yang di ambil Hinata-_sama_ belum pernah kupresentasikan pada siapapun!' kenapa dia bisa se-santai itu saat mengatakan kalau ramuan yang dibuatnya aman-aman saja. Saking lelahnya dan berkonsetrasi dengan ramuan barunya, Ia malah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata dengan gampang. Tidak sadarkah dia kalau obat yang diambil putri majikannya itu salah! Laki-laki itu hanya melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata, bukan ramuan yang diambilnya!

"_Hm, menurutmu yang mana lebih bagus, Kabuto-san?"_

"_Yang mana saja aman."_

'Aku pasti akan di hukum!'

Pokoknya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan Hinata, dan membawa gadis indigo itu pulang secepatnya. Kabuto benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksikan seperti apa efek samping yang di terima oleh Hinata, saat matahari terbenam nanti.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya." Dengan cekatan laki-laki perak itu segera membuka botol obat miliknya, dan mengambil satu pil. Memakannya dengan cepat,

"Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan di timbulkan obat itu," mengingat tubuh Hinata yang sejak awal melemah, di tambah menanggung penyakitnya dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, masih dengan pandangannya yang mengedar, Kabuto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan segera melompati gedung-gedung. Mencari sang putri majikannya,

Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata _profesor_ sekaligus dokter hebat sepertinya bisa membuat suatu kesalahan besar.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Hinata_-sama_."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yuhhuu Mushi apdet kembali :D #Lambai2# Untunglah hari sabtu ini kegiatan Mushi nggak sibuk jadi bisa apdet, ehehe. Buat yang minta untuk memanjangkan fic ini, huwee kayaknya nggak bisa lagi deh, kan udah di buat jadi Mushi nggak bisa ngerombak lagi deh muehehe #plak#

Dan untuk apdet sabtu depan, doain aja ya mushi punya waktu. Mengingat kalau pendaftaran kuliah udah di mulai minggu depan :(

* * *

**OooOoOoOooOoOoO**

_Answer :_

_Apa nanti Naruto bakal jadi Vampire? Well, untuk masalah itu masih mushi pertimbangkan. Mengingat kalau manusia jadi Vampire itu sedikit mainstream #plak#tendang# XD_

_Ending mereka bersama? Ohoho, menurut kalian bagaimana? Mau mereka bersama atau di pisah aja? #tampar# :D Kita lihat saja nanti muehehe XD_

_Buat Naruto cemburu? Okee, pastinya mushi bakal buat adegan dia cemburu muehehe #tawa setan#tabok#_

_Naruto dari keluarga biasa? Trus temannya ada yang jadi pembasmi Vampire gitu? waahh, ide yang bagus, akan mushi masukin ke dalam archive, :D Kalau Narutonya memang dari keluarga biasa :3 _

_Siapa yang bakal ngalah ke depannya? Um,, gantian mungkin ya, Naru aja yang ngalah muehehe XD tpi untuk sekrang biarkan sajalah Hinata yang mengalah. Coz umurnya lebih tua dari Naru muahaha :v #ditendang Hina# _

_Hinata manggil Kami-sama, Aneh? Wuaah pasti Hinatanya keceplosan itu! #tunjuk Hina# mueehehe, gomen untuk yang merasa ganjal. Mushi sudah terlanjur tulis sih, di wajar-wajarin aja yaah #tabok#_

_Chap ini Hinata kembali ke tubuh aslinya? Untuk sekarang tidak dulu, di chap depan akan baru Hinanya kembali ke wujud semula. Sekarang gejala dulu :D_

_Naruto Agresive? Wehh Mushi demen banget kalo liat Narunya argesive sama Hinata, rasanya gimana gitu. Jadi kalau ada yang ngerasa Narunya beda sifat, itu memang sengaha mushi buat kyk gitu. Sudah di tulis warning sekarang :D_

_Konflik yang sedih? Pasti bakalan ada, coz mereka aja kan nggak bisa bersatu gitu aja jadi pasti ada! XD _

_Limit pemakaian obat? Udah ada di chap satu, tapi di sini entah kenapa jadi ada keanehan :D_

_Tamat ga terlalu panjang? Iyaa, doain aja cepet kelar TOT7_

_Kabuto muncul? Tuh udah ada walaupun cuman sekejap #plak# di chap selanjutnya akan mushi perlihatkan lagi :D_

**oOOOOoOoOoOOOOo**

* * *

**Big Thanks buat yang sudah meriview, men-fav, men-follow :D Arigatou! #ojigi#**

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokoknya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan Hinata, dan membawa gadis indigo itu pulang secepatnya. Kabuto benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksikan seperti apa efek samping yang di terima oleh Hinata, saat matahari terbenam nanti.**

**"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya." Dengan cekatan laki-laki perak itu segera membuka botol obat miliknya, dan mengambil satu pil. Memakannya dengan cepat,**

**"Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan di timbulkan obat itu," mengingat tubuh Hinata yang sejak awal melemah, di tambah menanggung penyakitnya dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu.**

**Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, masih dengan pandangannya yang mengedar, Kabuto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan segera melompati gedung-gedung. Mencari sang putri majikannya,**

**Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata**_**profesor**_**sekaligus dokter hebat sepertinya bisa membuat suatu kesalahan besar.**

**"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Hinata**_**-sama**_**."**

* * *

**Vampire-chan! I Will Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance,**** Hurt/Comfort,**** A Little bit Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Pair : Naru x Hina(RTN)**

**Warning : Typo****s****, OOC luar biasa, Hinata RTN,**** AggressiveNaru!**** Plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Sequel '****Vampire-chan! Please Love Me?!'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Mistake!**

* * *

Panas, pusing, berkunang-kunang. Manik Lavender Hinata menatap semangkuk _Ramen_ di hadapannya lesu, uap mengepul di dalam mangkuk itu sukses menerpa wajahnya. Membuat sakitnya bertambah, dan hampir saja ia menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat di sana. Dirinya hampir kehilangan kesadaran-

Kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menyangga tubuhnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, menatap khawatir gadis indigo di sampingnya. Sejak tadi dia memang merasa kalau kondisi tubuh _Vampire_ cantik itu semakin menurun. Dan belum semenit Naruto mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Gadis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat di dalam semangkuk _Ramen _yang kebetulan berada tepat di depannya.

"…."

Sedangkan Hinata, dalam hati dia sudah mendecih kecil. Giginya bergemeretak entah kenapa, saat aroma tubuh Naruto semakin menghampirinya kembali. Di tambah pemuda itu kini memeluknya dari samping.

"A..ku tidak apa-apa, kau ma..kan saja," ucap sang Hyuga terbata-bata, seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar itu menjauh darinya.

Tapi-

"Tidak, aku akan menyuapimu." Terdengar nada penuh penegasan dari sang empunya, reflek membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Belum sempat ia menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto lagi, "Su..dahlah-eh!"

**Grep,** tanpa aba-aba Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungilnya tepat mendekati tubuh pemuda pirang itu, "Menyenderlah padaku." Ucapnya lembut, sembari mengusap pelan dan menyingkirkan helaian poni Hinata yang sedikit berantakan.

"….."

Demi apapun! Kenapa bisa-bisanya Naruto memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini di hadapan semua teman-temannya. Dia malu setengah mati! Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, kepalanya makin pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

Benar-benar penuh cobaan kalau dirinya berada di dekat Naruto. "Kau ti..dak perlu mengurusiku se..perti ini, bo-"

"Diamlah, dan tetap bersender padaku." Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat mendengar kembali penegasan sang Uzumaki, dan alhasil gadis itu hanya bisa mempasrahkan diri di lihat oleh keenam remaja baik di samping maupun di hadapannya.

'Penyakit sialan!'

"…"

Sementara keenam remaja yang kini melihat aksi sang Uzumaki sukses menatap dirinya heran. Bagaimana tidak?! Seorang Uzumaki yang terkenal tidak peka nan kekanak-kanakan itu sekarang tengah merawat gadis kecil di sampingnya dengan lembut, dan penuh perhatian-

Seolah-olah menganggap kalau gadis yang baru di kenalnya itu sebagai-

"….."

Kekasih?!

Apa itu hanya bayangan mereka saja atau Naruto memang seperti sudah mengenal sang gadis mungil itu sejak lama. Dilihat dari tingkah laku, dan sikapnya. Tapi kan-

'Aku tidak tahan lagi!' Sara dan Shion reflek memikirkan hal yang sama. Kedua gadis itu menoleh kearah sang pemuda pirang yang tengah asyik-asyiknya meniup _Ramen._

"Naruto!"

Terkejut, sang empunya tersentak kecil dan menjatuhkan kembali _Ramen_ yang tadi tertata rapi di sumpitnya. "Eh!"

Naruto menatap heran ke arah dua gadis di sampingnya, "Kenapa kalian memanggilku tiba-tiba? "

"….."

Shion dengan wajah setengah kikuk, diikuti dengan Sara, "Ka..kalian sepertinya akrab sekali ya?" ujar gadis pirang itu singkat. Cukup sukses membuat Hinata tersentak, dan menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu baru ingat kalau kedua gadis di samping Naruto _juga_ menyukai sang Uzumaki.

"…"

Tunggu?

Lho?!

Apa maksudnya _'juga'_?! Ah, dia pasti salah pikir. Yah, maksudnya dia lupa kalau sebenarnya kedua gadis itu sama-sama menyukai Naruto. Intinya, dia tanpa sadar sudah membuat mereka cemburu.

Benar bukan?!

Mendesah dalam hati, Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sungguh sifat manusia begitu merepotkan.

"_Ano, Neesan_ berdua salah pa..ham, Naruto_-niisan_ pasti hanya menganggapku adiknya..jadi ka..lian berdua tidak usah ma..rah ya," berusaha keras ia mengucapkan kalimat nan panjang tadi. Dirinya yang sebelumnya duduk dekat dengan Naruto perlahan kembali menjauh, meskipun agak susah untuknya bergerak. Mengingat kalau sekarang, ketahanan tubuhnya melemah.

"A..ku akan makan sendiri saja," Hinata mencoba mati-matian mengangkat sepasang sumpit di tangannya.

Sebelum-

**Trak!**

"_Ittai_!" sebuah teriakan kecil terdengar dari dalam dapur, ruangan yang sengaja di buat terbuka sehingga para tamu bisa melihat langsung cara pembuatan _Ramen._ Mendengar suara itu semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"_Daijobu_?"

"_Aa, jariku hanya teriris pisau saja~" kekehan kecil membuat semua suasana hening tadi kembali seperti biasa. _

"….."

Kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang kini terdiam membeku di tempatnya-

"_Lebih baik cepat di obati, darah di jarimu jangan sampai jatuh ke lantai Ayame." Ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya pada wanita yang notabene putrinya. _

"_Ha'i~"_

Darah?

"…"

Entah kenapa indra penciumannya tanpa sadar mencium aroma anyir yang perlahan menusuk hidungnya. Suatu cairan kental berwarna merah, yang mengalir sempurna dari kejadian tadi. Teriris pisau, dan membuat sang Hyuga reflek menggenggam erat sumpit di tangan kanannya.

'_Kuso_! Kenapa hidungku kembali _sensitive_?!' geramnya dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa ia menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Jemarinya mengepal semakin erat, tegukan di tenggorokannya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia memang belum meminum apa-apa sejak pergi dari rumah. Menggigit bibir bawah keras, saat ia melihat wanita cantik yang terluka tadi kebetulan berjalan tepat ke sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang seraya memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

Manik Lavender Hinata berkilat menatap setetes darah yang terlihat di antara buku-buku jari wanita bernama Ayame itu.

_Kuso_!

'Tahan Hinata! Tahan!' Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kondisinya sekarang. Hari ini dia sudah menjadi seorang manusia biasa bukan? Jadi mana mungkin dirinya akan tertarik bahkan se-_agresif _itu hanya karena melihat setetes darah? Seharusnya Hinata bisa mengendalikan dirinya, waktunya menjadi manusia masih beberapa jam lagi, jadi mana mungkin-

**Trak!**

"…"

"E..eh?" terkejut, gadis bermanik Lavender itu kaget bukan main saat tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya yang memegang sumpit tadi sukses membuat sepasang benda itu patah menjadi dua.

Semua orang di sana tak terkecuali Naruto langsung saja memandangnya.

"Kau mematahkan sumpit tadi?" Tanya Sakura heran, gadis itu memandang kaget ke arah perempuan kecil di hadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi-

"A..ah! I..ni, ini ta..di aku tidak sengaja mema..tahkan-ugh!" belum sempat mengeluarkan alasannya, kepala Hinata semakin berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa ingin jatuh dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat aroma _Gyoza_ di tempat itu entah kenapa baru menyengat hidungnya. Tangan kirinya reflek menggenggam erat baju milik Naruto.

"Adik kecil kau baik-baik saja?" kini Ino ikut menanyakan keadaan sang gadis indigo.

Sedangkan Naruto-

'_Vampire-chan_!' dirinya sudah panik minta ampun, wajah gadis _Vampire_ di sampingnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia benar-benar sudah salah meminta gadis ini untuk datang kemari.

"A..ku-ugh," mual, perutnya bertambah mual. Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, harga dirinya hancur seketika. Dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini, sepertinya semua tenaganya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Kalian makan saja lagi, aku akan mengurus adik kecil ini."

"Eh? Ta..tapi kau kan baru saja-" Shion hendak mengurungkan niat sang Uzumaki, sebelum-

"Aku hanya akan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi saja kok, tenang saja. Oh, iya Shion kau membawa sapu tangan, tidak?" Tanya Naruto cepat, diikuti anggukan kepala sang empunya dan langsung memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih miliknya.

"_Arigatou_!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari semua teman-temannya, dengan sigap pemuda pirang itu menggendong tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bo..cah, aku-ugh!"

"Tidak apa-apa," dengan lembut sang Namikaze mengusap helaian rambut sang gadis kecil kembali. Mencoba menenangkan, sembari bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

'Hah, kenapa aku selalu kalah denganmu, bocah~' ya, Hinata sukses merutuk dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di Dalam Kamar Mandi~**

* * *

Untunglah kamar mandi yang ada di kedai itu memilik akses dimana ia bisa menurunkan tubuh sang _Vampire_ kecil, dengan sigap Naruto mendudukkan gadis itu memunggungi deretan kaca yang ada di sana. Berdekatan dengan _wastafel_, mana mungkin kan dia mengajak gadis ini masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan sendirian, nah kalau mengajaknya ke toilet laki-laki, sudah di pastikan kepalanya akan di pukul habis-habisan oleh si empunya.

"Tunggu sebentar," secepatnya, sang Uzumaki mencari-cari sapu tangan yang sempat di berikan Shion tadi.

Sementara Hinata-

"…"

Gadis itu masih terlihat menahan sakit, Ia masih dalam posisi menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan kecil di dekatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-

Naruto-

Mengadahkan sejenak wajahnya, Hinata menatap dengan lekat gerak-gerik pemuda pirang di hadapannya sekarang. Masih terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapannya.

"Argh, kemana benda itu!" gerutuan kecil Naruto kembali membuat bibirnya tertarik sekilas, walau dalam hati Hinata sudah tergelak tawa.

"….."

Dirinya merasa heran, sangat malah. Kenapa ada seorang manusia yang…yang bersikap seperti ini padanya? Baru kali ini dia merasakannya, padahal seharusnya kaum _Vampire_ itu di takuti bukan di perlakukan seperti ini.

Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, alhasil semua hal itu sukses membuat Hinata melupakan sejenak sakit kepalanya. Maniknya masih setia menatap Naruto.

"Bocah," panggil sang Hyuga pelan tapi cepat.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku celananya.

Hinata mendesah pelan, "Bocah," Ia panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"…." Masih tidak ada respon, kenapa Naruto mencari benda di kedua sakunya lama sekali. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa pemuda pirang ini mengacuhkannya.

Menahan rasa tidak sabarnya, Hinata kembali mencoba memanggil-

"Bocah! Kau mendengarkan-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang dari tadi, kalau namaku itu bukan bocah tapi, N-A-R-U-T-O." suara penuh penegasan yang terdengar di paksakan.

"…"

Ya, akhirnya ia tahu kenapa panggilannya sejak tadi tidak pernah di gubris. "Tapi aku kan-"

"Namaku Naruto, apa perlu aku ulang sampai seratus kali baru _Vampire-chan_ mengerti?" tekan Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tidak suka kalau dirinya di atur-atur seperti ini. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku _Vampire-chan_? Aku kan punya nama juga," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku namamu."

"…"

**Glek!**

_Kuso_, dia salah bicara!

Dari dulu Hinata memang pantang memberitahukan namanya pada manusia, apalagi Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak kata-katanya sendiri?!

'Ugh,'

Tidak ada cara lain. Sepertinya ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Baik, baik aku akan memanggilmu Naruto sekarang. Senang?" menyerah dan mencoba membuat Naruto tidak terusik lagi dengan ucapannya tadi.

"….."

"Aku kan belum-"

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing~" Hinata memotong perkataan sang Uzumaki.

"Eh! Tu..tunggu sebentar!" rencana berhasil, Naruto terlihat panik dan melupakan hal tadi dengan cepat.

Gampang sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya~

**[…..]**

Berdiri tepat di depan Hinata, dengan lembut Naruto mengusapkan keringat yang sejak tadi menetes dari keningnya akibat terlalu panas dan pusing. Terpaan napas yang tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Hinata, membuat sang empunya reflek menutup mata. Aroma Naruto terasa menguar lebih kuat dari pada tadi.

'Kau harus tahan!'

"Kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini, apa kepalamu masih sakit, _Vampire-chan_? Aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit saja ya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi datang menghampirinya. Perlahan, manik Hinata terbuka sekilas, dirinya melihat walau kabur pandangan di mana wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya terlihat sangat khawatir, dengan alisnya yang saling berkerut, pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada keningnya, dan tangan tannya yang masih sibuk mengelap keringat di sekitarnya wajahnya.

"…."

Hinata makin merasa ragu, dirinya terus bertanya-tanya. Setahunya, dulu ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sebaik ini pada Naruto. Hanya sekedar membawanya ke kedai _Ramen _dan mengajaknya berjalan malam. Itu saja, tapi kenapa sikap Naruto bisa berlebihan seperti ini?

"Naruto," dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak ia berusaha memanggil sang Uzumaki.

"Ya?" pandangan manik itu kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Hinata cepat, membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

"Untuk apa? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, terlalu _over _peduli padaku." Ulang gadis itu,

Dan langsung di jawab cepat oleh si empunya, "Tentu saja karena aku khawatir kan. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Masih belum menemukan titik terang, Ia kembali menjawab, "Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, pertahanan dirimu otomatis melemah lho."

"Lalu?"

**Plok,** Hinata reflek menepuk jidatnya pusing. Pikiran pemuda ini benar-benar pendek, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hah, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini _Vampire_, Naruto?" Ia kembali bertanya, dan kali ini benar-benar langsung ke titik pembicaraannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan sang gadis kecil hanya mengangguk singkat, Dirinya sendiri juga belum tahu kemana alur perkataan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Mendengus pelan, mencoba menahan rasa sakit kepalanya, Hinata menatap Naruto semakin lekat, perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Bagi kami para bangsa _Vampire_, makanan sehari-hari yang tidak pernah boleh di lewatkan yaitu, apa kau tahu?"

Menaikkan alisnya cepat, Naruto mengingat beberapa buku yang pernah ia baca mengenai _Vampire_, atau sejenisnya. "Darah," jawab pemuda itu.

"Nah, kau tahu bukan. Kami mencari mangsa setiap malam, apapun itu baik, manusia, bahkan hewan sekalipun. Tapi yang paling kami suka itu meminum darah segar dari remaja-remaja yang muda sepertimu, Naruto." Hinata berujar panjang, berharap kalau Naruto berhenti memperlakukannya seperti ini. Karena semuanya akan sia-sia saja-

"….." Naruto terdiam, manik Saphirenya masih tetap menatap gadis _Vampire_ itu. Kerutan di alis, tangannya yang tadi mengelap keringat yang menetes dari sang empunya terdiam.

"Maka dari itu, aku beritahu kau sekali lagi. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti manusia ataupun gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Kau bisa saja menjadi makananku suatu saat nanti, kebaikanmu ini tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Kita itu berbeda, kau manusia dan aku _Vampire_. Lihat saja sekarang, tubuhmu berkembang dengan baik, wajahmu semakin berubah sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak mengenalimu,"

Ada sedikit jeda pada ucapannya, sampai-

Jemari putih sang Hyuga perlahan menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri, menatap getir Naruto, "Sedangkan aku, tubuhku akan terus abadi. Wajahku tidak akan pernah berubah, hanya umurku saja yang bertambah, pertumbuhanku terhenti di usia tujuh belas tahun. Kau bisa dengan tenang berpergian kemana pun kau mau, tapi kami hanya bisa berkeliaran di malam hari. Kalau pun kami mampu berkeliaran di siang hari, semua itu hanya berkat bantuan sebuah obat. Jadi-" entah apa yang di rasakannya, saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Perasaan tidak enak menjalarinya, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi pada Hinata.

"…."

"Kumohon, berhenti memberikanku kebaikan seperti ini. Semua yang kau lakukan sejak tadi begitu membuatku senang, tapi berhentilah. Sudah cukup, kuanggap janji kita dulu tidak pernah ada. Hentikan sikap polosmu itu, sikap _protektivemu_, dan semuanya. Kalau kita bertemu nanti, aku harap kau tidak lagi-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak."

"…"

"A..apa?" berkerut bingung, Gadis indigo itu melihat tatapan ketidaksukaan dari sang Uzumaki.

"Kau berharap aku takut dan menjauhimu begitu?!" Tanya Naruto balik, nada suaranya terdengar meningkat.

Mau tak mau Hinata mengangguk pelan, memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak akan takut padamu!"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Kau harus!" Ia meremas jemarinya erat.

Naruto ikut menggeleng bahkan lebih keras, kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal, "Sudah kubilang, aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menjauhimu!"

"Kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku bocah pirang!" bentak Hinata keras, namun seolah-olah tidak memperdulikannya. Naruto malah melanjutkan perkataannya-

Pandangan Saphire itu semakin menatapnya intens, "Meskipun kau berbeda denganku, meski umur kita terpaut jauh, aku tidak takut karena dalam bayanganku selama ini kau tetaplah seorang gadis yang kucintai!"

"…"

Manik Hinata membulat lebar, menatap tidak percaya akan pandangan di hadapannya, akan teriakan yang tadi menyengat di telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sadar, kepalanya semakin berputar,

Semua terasa panas-

"Kau bodoh, Naruto! Bodoh, bodoh! Tidak seharusnya manusia menyukaiku!" Hinata ikut berteriak. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan! Naruto menyukainya?! Hinata kira ucapan pemuda pirang itu dulu hanya sekedar bercanda, tapi-

"Aku tidak peduli, Otakku memang bodoh! Kau boleh mengataiku semaumu,"

Memundurkan tubuhnya, Hinata menatap Naruto yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya, ada apa dengannya. Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kenapa hanya mendengar perkataan suka Naruto. Perasaannya gelisah, kalut, dan-

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata.

"Kau hanya akan menderita! Cukup, sekarang aku ingin kau hapus semua perasaanmu itu. Aku tidak mau kau menyukai gadis sepertiku! Carilah yang lebih baik, carilah yang sepadan untukmu!" Ia panik, saat Naruto memegang kedua pundaknya erat, sehingga Hinata tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari sang Uzumaki.

Sungguh, kemana sifat kuat, dan kerasnya tadi?!

"Aku..memang bodoh, aku bodoh karena menyukai seorang gadis yang sama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Menunggu saat dimana dia datang dan kita bertemu lagi. Menunggu saat aku bisa mengatakan kembali janji yang dulu sempat kukatakan. Jadi aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku!"

"….."

"Jangan mendekat!" Hinata berusaha keras mendorong dada bidang di hadapannya, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat saat aroma tubuh Naruto semakin menusuk hidungnya. Leher tan sang Uzumaki terlihat jelas di matanya. Terekam dengan baik, dan hampir membuatnya lepas kendali.

Obat yang di berikan Kabuto benar-benar salah, dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

"Kumohon bocah lepaskan aku!" Hinata berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Naruto tetap bersikukuh, sakit pemuda pirang itu melihat betapa menderitanya sang gadis _Vampire_. Maniknya menatap miris tubuh gadis di hadapannya bergetar, Ia ingin melepaskannya tapi Naruto tidak ingin _Vampire_ yang di cintainya ini pergi lagi.

"_Gomen_, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi _Vampire-chan_." Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang sang gadis kecil.

"Jangan katakan kalau aku harus takut padamu, aku menyukaimu _Vampire-chan_. Sungguh, biarpun kau bukan manusia, biarpun kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku, tapi aku sudah terlanjur memiliki perasaan lebih padamu." pemuda pirang itu bergumam lirih.

"….."

Menusuk tepat di jantung Hinata, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, airmata yang sejak tadi di tahan perlahan merembes dari pelupuknya. Ia senang, bahagia karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mencintainya begitu dalam, tidak takut dengan jati dirinya, dan mau memeluknya sehangat ini.

Demi apapun, Hinata ingin sekali membalas pelukan sang Uzumaki. Perasaan yang dulu mengganjal di hatinya, memikirkan kapan ia bisa melihat pemuda kecil itu lagi. Memikirkan Naruto,

* * *

_**"**__**Nee,**__** bocah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"**_

_**"Bocah, kau pasti sudah besar sekarang, dan tentu saja-"**_

_**"Hah~ dia pasti sudah melupakanku, ahaha~"**_

* * *

"Le…paskan aku, Naru..to-"

Tapi ia tidak bisa-

Mencintai Naruto hanya akan membuat beban pemuda pirang itu bertambah, membahayakan Naruto, menyakitinya. Dan Hinata tidak ingin semua hal itu terjadi. Pemuda ini harus mencari seorang gadis yang lebih baik darinya.

Bukan seorang _Vampire_ abadi yang hidup dengan meminum darah sehari-hari. Bukan seorang gadis berhati dingin sepertinya!

"Tidak," gumaman pelan terdengar, Naruto menggeleng masih memeluknya.

"Naru-"

**Ckiiittt!**

"Ugh!" habislah sudah limit pengendalian dirinya, aroma tubuh Naruto sudah terlalu menusuk hidungnya. Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan pikirannya,

'Kumohon jangan lepas kendali! Kendalikan dirimu Hinata!'

"Ugh, kepa..laku-"

'Kendalikan dirimu!'

"Aku menyukaimu, _Vampire-chan_."

"…."

**Syuhhh**, darah, aroma anyir, cairan berwarna kental dan sangat segar yang sempat terekam di ingatannya kembali berdatangan.

"…"

'Kendalikan dirimu, Hinata!'

'Kendalikan!'

"Ugh!"

**Grep!** Tangan sang Hyuga reflek memeluk erat leher Naruto. Napasnya tidak beraturan, keringat semakin banyak menetes di keningnya-

"Darah,"

"….."

Hinata hilang kendali.

**Greppp,** "Se..sesak," Naruto mulai merasakan sesak napas, saat pelukan sang gadis kecil terasa sangat kuat mencengkram lehernya. Semakin lama pelukan itu bertambah kuat, membuat sang Uzumaki hampir tidak mampu bernapas,

"_Vam..pire-chan_, se..sak-"

"Darahmu pasti sangat segar, Naruto." Sebuah seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah Hinata, manik gadis itu perlahan memerah. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat perubahan warna mata klan Hyuga hanya akan terjadi kalau sang _Vampire_ kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Tidak sadar akan apapun, dan terlalu haus akan darah.

Naruto semakin sesak, Ia mencoba keras melepaskan pelukan leher sang gadis kecil. Tapi tidak bisa, tenaga yang di keluarkan _Vampire_ ini terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Ugh, na..pasku,"

"A..ahaha, Darah, aku haus, kau tahu itu Naruto~" nada _sing a song_ yang di keluarkan Hinata, sukses membuat sang empunya terbelalak lebar.

Gadis ini menderita. Berkali-kali mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"…."

Maaf-

**Grep,** Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata, semakin erat, dirinya memejamkan mata seolah siap menerima apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan sang _Vampire_.

"Darahmu akan ku-"

Ia-

"Aku menyu..kaimu, _Vam..pire-chan_-"

"…"

Dan-

* * *

"**_Ehehe, aku membawakan ini lho Neechan!"_**

"**_Wuaah! Naru mau foto sama mereka, terus mau jadi teman mereka, supaya bisa di ajak jalan-jalan saat malam hari!"_**

"**_Huoo! Neechan Vampire! Keren!"_**

"**_Wajah Vampire-chan jangan ditekuk seperti itu dong, kan jadi hilang cantiknya~"_**

"**_Mau nggak jadi calon istri Naru nanti?"_**

"**_Hiks, hiks, ja..jadi Naru akan ingat Vampire-chan terus?"_**

"**_Ya, asal kau berjanji."_**

"**_Hum! Naru janji!"_**

* * *

**Brak!** Tubuh Hinata menegang, gadis itu reflek mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya. Maniknya terbelalak lebar, napasnya kembali normal,

"Na..Naruto-" betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat pemuda pirang yang memeluknya tadi terjatuh di lantai dengan napas terengah-engah menahan sakit.

'Apa yang barusan kulakukan?!'

Otaknya tanpa sadar mengingat kejadian bersama Naruto dulu, membuat entah kenapa kesadarannya kembali normal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tidak percaya akan apa yang di lakukannya. Melihat sang Uzumaki kesakitan di hadapannya dengan sebuah bercak merah yang terlihat di sekitar lehernya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, tubuhnya bertambah lemas, kepalanya berkunang-kunang,

"Ti..dak," Ia bergumam pelan, hilang sudah sikapnya selama ini. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Hinata yang terduduk lemas, dan bergetar hebat.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku!'

"Ugh,"

Erangan dari Naruto, sukses membuat Hinata tersentak kecil, dan langsung saja bersusah payah turun dari posisinya, mencoba untuk berlari meninggalkan sang Uzumaki.

"Sudah ku..katakan, kau..hanya akan mende..rita kalau bersamaku," dan setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, dengan terhuyung-huyung Hinata pergi dari sana.

**[….]**

* * *

**Sementara Naruto-**

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu mendecih kesal, dirinya memukul keras dinding di sampingnya.

"_Kuso_, bukan ini yang kumau!" melihat gadis yang di sukainya menatapnya takut, dan pergi dengan keadaan menahan tangis.

"Menjauhimu bukan satu-satunya cara yang benar!" sang Uzumaki segera bangkit dari posisinya dan bergerak mengejar _Vampire_ itu. Meski tubuhnya masih lemas, Ia tidak peduli-

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di Sisi Hinata~**

* * *

Terengah-engah, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. Tangan mungilnya masih setia memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa sakit. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh di sini-

Tidak sebelum ia pergi dan menjauh dari Naruto, sampai pemuda pirang itu tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"A..ku harus pergi dari si..ni-" bisiknya pelan, terhuyung-huyung Hinata berjalan, dan berharap kalau ia bisa segera keluar dari kedai itu.

Sebelum-

"Ah, adik kecil? Kenapa kau sendirian, Naruto dimana?" tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya terhenti saat maniknya melihat dua orang gadis yang tidak lain, Sara serta Shion berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat tidak sabar, dan ingin melihat keadaannya dirinya dengan Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa sang Hyuga mengadahkan wajahnya sekilas, dan kembali menunduk begitu sadar kalau warna matanya tidaklah sama lagi seperti tadi, "Na..Naruto_-niisan_ katanya ma..sih ada uru..san di..dalam," ujarnya asal, entah urusan apa yang penting ia bisa menjawab dengan cepat. Walau dalam hati gadis ini sudah merutuk dan berteriak kesal, karena ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Urusan apa? Wajahmu bertambah pucat lho, apa kami perlu-"

Memotong ucapan Shion, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba tersenyum tipis, "Ti..dak usah _Neesan_, aku ingin pulang saja, _Arigatou_ sudah mau men..traktirku ma..kan," dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat nan panjang itu.

"Per..misi-" Ia melenggang pergi, tanpa menghiraukan lagi tatapan heran kedua gadis di sana, ataupun keempat remaja yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Hinata hanya menebarkan senyumannya, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedai.

'Aku harus mencari Kabuto,' Ya, gadis ini yakin sekali kalau _professornya_ itu tengah mencarinya sekarang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoO**

Manik Saphirenya terlihat gencar mencari seseorang, kakinya yang dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan bibirnya yang tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan sebuah nama-

"_Vampire-chan_," bisikan lirih kembali terdengar, Naruto keluar dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih sedikit lemas gara-gara kejadian tadi. Tapi tetap tidak menghancurkan keinginannya untuk mengejar sang gadis indigo.

Sampai tepat saat ia benar-benar keluar dari sana, pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung di hadang oleh kedua temannya.

"Kenapa kau lama se-" dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ucapan Sara terpotong sempurna saat tangan kekar Naruto mencoba mendorong pelan baik pundaknya ataupun milik Shion. Seolah-olah pemuda pirang itu berniat menerobos dari hadangan mereka.

"_Gomen_, aku ingin keluar sebentar." Di barengi ucapan singkat, Naruto sukses berlari meninggalkan kedai.

"…"

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua, dan membiarkan kedua gadis itu terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Dengan wajah menahan amarah, dan-

Kesal.

"Ugh! Paling tidak, jawab pertanyaan kami dulu!" Shion dan Sara berseru kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Guk! Guk! Guk!" **Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar nyaring saat ia berlari keluar, Kuro dengan ekornya yang masih setia bergoyang-goyang saat melihat kedatangan Hinata hendak menerjang sang empunya, walaupun sebuah rantai masih mengikatnya, tapi anjing itu tetap saja berusaha menggonggong lebih keras.

"…."

Dan bagi Hinata,

Ia tidak ada waktu untuk takut pada hewan itu. Sang Hyuga malah yakin begitu Kuro melihat perubahan matanya, gonggongan riang tadi akan berubah dalam sekejap.

**Sret,** dan benar saja saat ia menolehkan wajahnya melihat anjing hitam di sana,

"….."

"**Grrr! Guk! Guk!"** Geraman dan posisi siaga langsung Kuro lakukan. Anjing itu terlihat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar, dan taringnya perlahan mulai muncul.

Manik merah Hinata benar-benar membuat semua sikap riangnya tadi menghilang, gadis indigo itu hanya bisa mendengus singkat, "Sekarang giliranmu yang..takut pa..daku, hm?" dan setelah mengucapkan itu ia bergegas pergi.

Dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung, dan kepala terasa semakin berdenyut.

"I..ni lebih baik,"

**[…]**

Mempercepat langkahnya, Hinata berlari lebih cepat. Napasnya mulai terasa sesak, padahal dia baru saja berlari beberapa menit, dan jarak antara dirinya dengan kedai _Ramen_ itu masih terasa dekat. Gadis itu mulai gelisah, dan sedikit takut kalau-kalau Naruto yang _notabene _keras kepala itu masih berusaha mencarinya.

"Kabuto-san! Dimana kau!" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia berteriak kecil, matanya gencar melihat sekitar begitu juga ke arah atap-atap rumah di sekitarnya. Berharap laki-laki perak itu ada di sana.

Ia ingin secepatnya pulang, Hinata ingin tidur, dan berbaring, kepalanya sudah hampir pada limitnya. Dan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kapan tubuhnya ini akan berhenti bergerak, sampai akhirnya pingsan.

"…." Melihat tidak ada respon, ataupun tanda-tanda kedatangan _professornya,_ sang Hyuga berniat mengeluarkan lagi teriakannya, kali ini mencoba lebih keras.

"Kabuto-san!"

"…" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"_Kuso_!"

Menahan rasa kesalnya, gadis itu reflek memukul dinding di sampingnya. Tanpa menyadari sama sekali bahwa-

**Bruaghh!**

**Trek!**

"Eh?" suara keras tadi membuatnya heran, manik merahnya menoleh cepat ke arah pukulan tangannya tadi,

Sampai-

"A..apa ini?!" dirinya terbelalak ngeri saat melihat dinding yang tadinya masih terlihat utuh itu kini-

Re..

Retak?

"Ke..kenapa? A..ku hanya memukulnya pelan, tapi ke..napa retak!" sukses gadis manis itu bertambah panik. Dinding itu benar-benar retak, dengan bekas pukulannya di sana. Terpampang dengan jelas.

Astaga!

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, takut, gelisah, dan-

Bingung-

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya saat ini! Pertama kepalanya berkali-kali bertambah pusing, kedua aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya hilang kendali, yang ketiga ia tertarik dengan darah padahal masih dalam tubuh manusia biasa, dan yang keempat-

Pukulan ringannya tadi berdampak sebesar ini, dengan tangan mungilnya. Mustahil sekali bukan?!

"Aku..aku harus segera kembali, aku harus pulang, ini benar-benar gawat!" mencoba untuk berlari dan mencari Kabuto serta pelayannya.

"Kabuto-san!"

"_Vampire-chan_!"

"….."

**Deg!**

Tubuh Hinata membeku seketika, maniknya terbelalak semakin lebar, jantungnya berdetak keras. Barusan ia mendengar suara Naruto?

'Pasti itu hanya khayalanku saja!' menggelengkan kepala singkat, gadis itu hendak melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Sebelum-

"Tunggu!"

Lagi-

Suara itu terdengar kembali-

Ia tidak salah dengar,

Tanpa sadar, sang Hyuga membalikkan tubuhnya, dan alangkah kagetnya melihat seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Astaga!

"Ck, bocah itu-" menggeram kesal, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan berlari menjauh.

"Ugh! Kubilang tunggu! Jadi jangan berlari!" teriakan Naruto terdengar nyaring, Hinata nyaris saja terjatuh mendengarnya.

"_Ba..ka_! Kau seharusnya tidak mengejarku!" Hinata balas berteriak, meski hanya teriakan kecil saja.

Tapi mampu di dengar oleh si empunya-

"Aku tidak akan mendengar kata-katamu, jadi berhenti di sana!"

Langkah kaki sang Uzumaki semakin mendekat, Hinata bertambah bingung. "Jangan mendekat bocah ingusan!"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Haah, pertengkaran jarak jauh pun terjadi. Kedua orang itu terus menerus saling mengejar, mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi. Keenam teman-teman Naruto turut serta mengejar dari belakang. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah laku sang Uzumaki, dan memutuskan untuk ikut andil.

"Kau sedang apa Naruto! Kenapa malah kejar-kejaran dengan adik kecil itu!" Sakura berteriak bingung.

"Eh! _Mi..minna_! kenapa kalian ikut mengejarku! Tunggu saja di kedai!" Naruto kaget, saat menoleh ke belakang mendapati semua teman-temannya ada di sana.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan kami berdua, _Baka_ Naruto!" Sara berteriak keras, Shion mengangguk setuju.

"…."

'Ugh, sial, sial! Kabuto-san dimana kau!' orang yang mengejarnya bertambah. Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin menyentuh siapa-siapa sekarang!

'Aku harus..aku harus-' dirinya terlalu berkonsentrasi memperhatikan ke arah depan, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"Jangan-" dan belum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya-

"Tunggu!"

**Grep!**

Tangan tan sang Uzumaki sukses menjangkau tangannya, menghentikan pergerakannya sekilas, sebelum tanpa sadar Hinata mengeluarkan reflek tubuhnya-

Tegang, kaget, dan takut semua ia keluarkan.

Dan

Tanpa basa-basi lagi-

"Huaa!"

**Syuuttt!** Gadis kecil itu melempar dengan mudah tubuh Naruto tepat ke arah teman-temannya berada. Membuat sang empunya terpelanting jauh, dan meringis sakit akibat perbuatan tiba-tibanya.

"Kyaa! Naruto!"

"Argh!" salah satu lengan yang sempat di genggam sang _Vampire_ memerah, dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang begitu perih.

Keenam remaja di sana terbelalak kaget, masih sigap mereka menopang tubuh Naruto yang terpelanting tadi,

Gila!

Kekuatan macam apa itu! Anak kecil di depan sana dengan mudahnya melempar tubuh Naruto yang berkali-kali lipat lebih berat darinya.

"Dia..adik kecil itu tidak normal," Ino, dan Sakura menatap takut, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan cepat memasang pose siaga. Keduanya menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Otak jenius mereka mulai berputar.

Sedangkan Sara dan Shion, kedua gadis itu menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang di lakukan adik kecil tadi. Khawatir melihat kondisi pemuda yang mereka cintai terluka seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" (Sara)

"Le…lebih baik kita menjauhinya," (Shion)

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Benarkan apa yang kubilang, kau hanya akan terluka bila berada di sampingku.' Menatap miris ke arah Naruto. Bisikan lirih terdengar,

"Kau bodoh, Naruto-" kepalanya mendadak berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya semakin melemas. Pandangan matanya mulai terasa kabur,

Gawat-

Ia tidak boleh pingsan di sini, Hinata harus pergi menjauh dari sini!

"Ka..kau, bo-"

**Hyungg~**

Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan lagi beban dan penyakit yang di deritanya, gadis itu sudah terlalu lama menahan rasa sakitnya. Di tambah banyaknya kejadian mengagetkan membuat napasnya bertambah sesak, tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat,

"Ck, _Kusoo_-"

Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, tubuh Hinata jatuh begitu saja di sana. Ia tidak bisa lagi bergerak, semua pandangannya perlahan menghilang,

Gelap-

Lemas-

Haus-

**Bruk!** Sang Hyuga akhirnya pingsan.

"_Vampire-chan_!"

Naruto, berteriak dengan kacaunya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan semua teman-temannya pemuda itu berlari menghampiri _Vampire_ di sana. Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ia teriakan tadi, memanggil nama sang gadis kecil begitu saja.

Semua tidak ia pedulikan-

Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengetahui keadaan gadis yang sangat ia cintai-

Itu saja-

"…."

"…."

"Barusan ia berkata, _Vampire-chan_?" seseorang yang masih berdiam di tempat bersama kelima sahabatnya, terkaget-kaget, nama panggilan itu bukan sekedar bualan belaka. Ia tahu itu, alisnya berkerut cepat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang Uzumaki. Percuma menghentikannya,

"_Vampire_, hm? Mahluk _mitos_ yang berbahaya." Gumamnya pelan, masih setia mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan kerutan alisnya.

"Kalau memang benar dugaanku, berarti Naruto harus secepatnya ku-sucikan."

_Kira-kira siapa orang itu? Dari keenam remaja di sana, salah satu dari mereka bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa. Bukan hanya manusia berstatus normal, mereka berbeda-_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yoshhaa akhirnya Mushi bisa apdet juga, _Gomen _nggak bisa apdet tepat waktu. Mengingat jadwal yang makin padet, plus ficnya ada edit sana-sini. Mushi ulang baca, dan akhirnya entah kenapa ngerasa kecepetan, dan di edit lagi. Nah setelah di edit, ehh ternyata wordnya nambah banyak.

Yah, nggak apa-apa sih, banyak yang minta panjangin words ahaha. Disini udah panjang lho, 5000K. Nggak sesuai janji dulu #plak# Moga-moga kalian nggak bosen ya baca ini fic :D

Kayaknya untuk chap selanjutnya Mushi nggak bisa apdet hari sabtu dulu, jadi maaf ya :D #_ojigi_#

* * *

_Spoiler :_

_Chap depan, Tubuh Hinata akan kembali lagi, dan moment NaruHinanya akan semakin bertambah :D_

* * *

**oOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

_Answer :_

_Efek Sampingnya? Yups, sepertinya yang udah ada di atas, Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sama tenaganya, dia jadi lebih kehausan akan darah. Selain karena efek obat, tapi karena tubuhnya juga melemah._

_Kiss NaruHina? Huaa, untuk itu akan mushi buat pas moment tepat, Hinatanya masih takut ngelukain Naruto. Jadi di tunda dulu muaahaha #gampar# :D_

_Tubuh Hinata kembali, dan jadi lebih agresif? Wah, ini masih belum kembali aja udah agresif banget #tampar# _

_Kurang Sreg rasanya Hinata manggil Naruto 'bocah' : Ahaha, Mushi juga rasanya kayak gitu, nah untuk di chap ini. Hinata sudah berjuang keras lho manggil nama Naruto. Biarpun kadang kali dia keceplosan juga yak manggil 'bocah'#di bakar Hina# ._._a

_Jika ketahuan Hinata bertemu Naruto, apakah rumah utama Hyuuga ambil tindakan?__ Um, Mushi belum bisa ngasih tahu apa-apa dulu, soalnya kan masih rahasia muahaha #plak# :D Di tunggu aja yaa :D_

_Temen2 __N__aruto bakal tau kalo __H__inata itu __V__ampire __ng__g__ak__?__ Menurut kalian di chap ini mereka pada tahu? #balik nanya# tapi Mushi coba fokusin pada satu orang dulu :D_

_A__pakah terkesan seperti __N__aruto yg mengejar __H__inat__a__?__ Iyaa, Hinatanya masih nggak mau Naruto suka sama dia. Tapi eh tapi Narutonya malah ngotot, dan terus ngejar Hinata :D #Mushi suka banget sama fic kayak gitu # XD_

_Adegan romance dong buat __N__aru__H__ina, ada slight pairing gk?__ Okee, ini udah ada,walaupun Mushi nggak tahu kalian puas atau enggak muahaha XD Kalo masalah slight pairing, umm kayaknya enggak ada deh. Mushi pengen namatin fic ini cepet2 :D_

_A__pa __H__inata akan meminum darah Naruto, mengingat dia sangat kehausan tadi dan lagi kekuatan __V__ampirnya nggak hilang sepenuhny__a__ ya?__ Semuanya udah terjawab di atas, Hinata hampir saja minum darah Naruto. Tapi berhasil di cegah, yup efek samping obatnya juga membuat kekuatan Vampire Hinata perlahan-lahan balik lagi._

_Sad End? Mushi punya dua beda ending lho, yang satu happy dan yang satu sad. Hayoo, mau yang mana? #plak# XD_

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Big Thanks buat yang sudah me-riview, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fic Mushi #peluksatu2#muaacchh#dibakar#**

**Arigatou #ojigi#**

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
